Sebastian and Destiny: Love Lasts Forever
by Sparrow9642
Summary: My sequel to "Alvin and Brittany: Love Never Dies" Note: If you haven't read the first part to this, read it, otherwise you will not understand is going on. After tragedy strikes, Sebastian begins having strange dreams, where Destiny is in grave danger. Plus, Sebastian must protect Destiny from her crazy ex-boyfriend, who has fatal intentions. Please leave reviews, and enjoy!
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Here it is! After a lot of requests for a sequel to my Alvittany, here it is! Thanks to all of the readers who have kept me writing Fanfics, so expect more from me, also hope you had a great Christmas, and Happy 2015! Enough talk, here's chapter one of my Sebastiny. WARNING: Tearjerker! Just a warning to some readers.**

It had been three months, since the birth of Brianna, who was really close to Sebastian. Whenever Brianna wanted to be fed, rocked to sleep, or held, she preferred Sebastian most. Sebastian took this bond well, and accepted his sister's love with every bit of his heart. He liked it, that his sister was able to accept him so easily, due to his behavior when he found out he was going to have a sibling.

Alvin and Brittany were relieved that Brianna wasn't a wild child, at least, not yet, seeing Sebastian seemed like an non-wild child, until he grew up. If Brianna was going to be anything like one of her parents, it would be Brittany, which isn't havoc and chaos, only a snobby attitude, and caring for only herself.

Brianna was only a few months old, so she slept, most of the time, like most newborns do. She ate well, but only when Sebastian fed her. Whenever anybody else tried to feed her, she would refuse, or pretend to sleep, which infuriated Alvin, or Brittany, but they never lost their temper, unbelievingly. Sebastian is who she was closest to, so she always preferred her brother.

Sebastian was on the phone with Destiny, talking about going to the movies to see a new movie, that had just come out, about a week before. On the couch, Alvin held Brianna, feeding her, while Brittany was preparing dinner. Sebastian hung the phone up, blowing a kiss through the phone, as he did, then sat down on the couch, and watched TV.

"So, are you going to the movies?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night, if that's okay with you guys," replied Sebastian.

"Fine with me, but your mother has to agree."

Sebastian looked at his mother, standing in front of the stove, wearing a white apron. She looked like a mess, and needed help.

"Is it okay, mom?" asked Sebastian.

"Only if you help me prepare dinner," replied Brittany.

"Deal. Just give me a minute to get my butt off of the couch."

"Alright, buster."

Sebastian lifted himself from the couch, and rushed into the kitchen, to help his mother prepare the pork chops. In the kitchen, Brittany grabbed another spare apron from a drawer, and tied it around his waist.

"Mom, do I really have to wear this," complained Sebastian.

"Yes. Don't be ashamed, you look like mother's little chef," joked Brittany.

"Ugh."

"Do you want to go to the movies, or not?"

"I do."

"Then stop complaining, and start putting spices on the meat."

"Yes, mom."

Brittany smiled, then she returned to the stove, to check on the butter in another pan.

* * *

One hour later, dinner was ready, so everybody gathered at the table, while Brianna slept in her swing. Alvin said a prayer, then the family proceeded to eating the pork chops, prepared by Sebastian, and Brittany. Sebastian was covered in grease stains, and spices, after accidentally spilling some on his shirt, so he smelled like garlic, and all sorts of other spices, causing Alvin to nearly, spit out his food. Sebastian just ignored the smell, and was just glad that he had worn the apron, otherwise, his new pants would've been stained horribly.

He knew now, not to debate with his mother, when it comes to cooking, because she was the one, who forced him to wear the apron. Sebastian took a bite of his pork chops, surprised how well it tasted, and glad that he hadn't put too much spices into the meat. Brittany looked at him, and winked, telling him that he did a great job, and that it was delicious. The wink from Brittany reminded him of the first day he met, Destiny.

The way she winked at him, with her violet eyes, and beautiful smile. Sebastian enjoyed his time with Destiny, but sometimes she could be mean, kind of like the night Brianna was born. She kicked him hard in the shin, because he was refusing to hold his newborn sister, and another time, when he took her to a restaurant, and belched so loud, the entire restaurant could hear him. He was punished with a nasty elbow to the arm.

Sebastian didn't mind Destiny's attitude though, and found it attractive, rather than cruel. Destiny found it weird that, Sebastian liked her attitude, but didn't care, because she loved him. Sebastian no longer acted like a child, and acted more like a gentleman, caring for Destiny, instead of irritating her. Destiny admired Sebastian for that, and sometimes found it hard to believe, Sebastian used to act childish, in front of his parents, and was a troublemaker, but it was all true.

Alvin finished his pork chops, washed the plate, and put it in the dishwasher. Sebastian, and his mother raced to see who could finish first, but Sebastian had her beat, because he had ate a large amount of his pork chops, while Brittany still had alot of food to eat. Sebastian didn't rush, and ate at a normal pace, while his competitive mother, attempted to catch up to her son. Unfortunately for Brittany, she couldn't catch Sebastian, and lost, miserably.

Sebastian washed his plate, and put it in the dishwasher, along with Brittany, who couldn't finish her food. Alvin grabbed some tinfoil, and wrapped it around the plate, so the food wouldn't go bad. He placed the plate in the fridge, so Brittany could finish it later, then returned to watching TV. Sebastian helped his mother clean up the messes, from cooking the food. Brittany smiled at her son, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright. You earned a movie night with Destiny," said Brittany, as a reward for her son, helping her clean up.

"Thanks, mom," replied Sebastian, then hugged his mother.

"Now, I want you to go shower, then do your homework."

"Okay, mom."

Sebastian rushed off to the bathroom, to take a shower, which he needed. Brittany shut the kitchen light off, then joined Alvin on the couch, watching a program on paranormal activity. She cuddled up with Alvin, exhausted from dinner, so Alvin put his arm around Brittany, and kissed her forehead.

"Let's make this our movie night," said Alvin, changing the channel to a movie.

"It's a date," replied Brittany, as Alvin turned on, "Titanic."

* * *

In his room, Sebastian dressed into some night clothes, then proceeded to doing his homework, which was science. Sebastian was good at science, but the homework was based on a subject he had just learned, that day. It was based off of the properties of the light spectrum. Sebastian did his best to remember what he had learned, that day, but nothing came, and he had accidentally left his notes in his locker.

"I really wish Uncle Simon was here, because he would know about this," said Sebastian.

Sebastian knew very well, that his father knew nothing about the light spectrum, or his mother, so he didn't even bother asking them for help, and instead, decided to wait until he had his notes, and get it done before school started, tomorrow. He stuck the homework in his backpack, then grabbed his acoustic guitar, so he could practice a new song he had come up with, and would play in front of his school, for the talent show.

He started out picking the main riff, and started to sing.

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Ever since the first day I saw you**_

_**You had my heart at first sight**_

_**Like a bond that's never broken**_

_**I can feel you inside**_

_**I can feel you in my heart**_

_**You held your hand in mine**_

_**Feeling so alive**_

_**I hold you**_

_**I touch you**_

_**Hoping you never let go**_

_**Because I've wanted to be with you**_

_**It was love at first sight**_

_**My life is not complete without you**_

_**I need you **_

_**In my life**_

_**Touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**You're always there**_

_**In my dreams**_

_**Under the moonlight in the night**_

_**You shine like an angel**_

_**Your wings spread as you reveal**_

_**The truth behind your eyes**_

_**You want to be with me  
**_

_**The one that was always meant to be**_

_**You see me**_

_**You kiss me**_

_**You hold me tight**_

_**Because you always knew**_

_**It was was love at first sight**_

_**Your life is not complete without me  
**_

_**You need me **_

_**In your life**_

_**You touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**I'm always there**_

_**_**In your dreams**_**_

_**_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_**_

_**_**We were always meant to be  
**_**_

_**_**As if it was destiny**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will last**_**_

_**_**Forever**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will never**_**_

_**_**Be broken**_**_

_**_**Our lives are complete**_**_

_**_**We have each other**_**_

_**We will always be together**_

_**We were always meant for each other**_

_**That's our dream**_

_**Our dream  
**_

_**We will always remain**_

_**As one!**_

Sebastian finished the song, and lied the guitar on his bed. The song was inspired by Destiny, due to them being a couple for nearly five months, and will probably, remain a couple for the rest of their lives, just like Alvin and Brittany did. The song was a perfect one for any couple, in a everlasting relationship, and as soon as he performs it at the talent show, he planned to put it on his next album, which was all acoustic. Plus, his anniversary with Destiny, was in a few days, so he decided that he might perform it, in front of Destiny, on their anniversary.

He lied down on his bed, thinking of tomorrow, when he finally, would have free time with Destiny, after months of working his butt off, to keep his sister happy. He couldn't believe how much Brianna loved him, but found it sweet that Brianna liked him, while others kept their distance, knowing how much a wild tycoon he could be, despite him changing his ways. Destiny's friends wondered how she could handle him, seeing he was an obnoxious pain in the butt, while she was a well mannered girl, who could have so much better. Destiny didn't care what any of her friends thought; she loved Sebastian for who he was, and nothing was going to change that.

Suddenly, Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Brianna crying, in the front room. Sebastian sat up, from the bed, and walked out into the front room, where Brianna was crying in Alvin's arms. Alvin rocked her in his arms, attempting to calm her down, but Brianna wasn't showing any sign of calming down, and continued to cry tears, from her eyes. Sebastian walked over to his mother and father, both struggling to handle the child.

Brittany had her ears covered, due to Brianna's cry being so loud, it could deafen someone. Sebastian held his mother, in an effort to comfort her. Brittany saw her son's effort, and faked a smile, because Brianna's cry was still too loud for her to handle, and Alvin was giving in to Brianna, as well. Sebastian released his mother, and walked over to Alvin.

"Dad, let me take her. Maybe, I can calm her down," said Sebastian.

"Very well, you can try," replied Alvin, handing Brianna to Sebastian.

Sebastian settled his younger sister in his arms, and started to rock her. Amazingly, Brianna calmed down, instantly, meaning Brianna just wanted her older brother to hold her. Sebastian continued to rock Brianna, gently, in his arms, as Brianna stared at him with her crystal-blue eyes.

"That's amazing," said Alvin.

Sebastian looked at his father, smiling. "She wanted me, I guess," replied Sebastian.

"Guess she did."

Brittany didn't say anything, and just rubbed her fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"She has always been this way; she wants me to hold her, almost every time she wakes up."

"She loves you," said Brittany.

"Very much," added Alvin.

"I know, and I love her to death, but why does she always want me?"

"You two have a bond. A bond as brother-and-sister, just like your mother and I have a husband-and-wife bond," said Alvin.

"That's right. Embrace your sister's bond with you, because it is strong, and cannot be broken, as long as that bond lives," added Brittany.

"Thanks, mom and dad," replied Sebastian, smiling, along with Brianna, in his arms."

Sebastian sat on the couch, and held Brianna in his lap, playing with her bellybutton, which caused Brianna to giggle. Using his finger's, Sebastian started to tickle Brianna's belly. Brianna hated being tickled, but that's why Sebastian did it; to tick her off. Brianna made pouting sounds, but giggled at the same time. Sebastian was enjoying it, but Brianna wasn't having much fun, causing Alvin and Brittany to laugh, as well.

The tickling wore Brianna out, and caused her to fall asleep; exactly what Sebastian had planned. Sebastian rose from the couch, and settled Brianna into her swing. Once Brianna was settled in, Sebastian turned the swing on, so she would stay asleep for awhile. Alvin patted Sebastian on the shoulder, and congratulated his son, on putting Brianna to sleep, while Brittany wiped sweat from her forehead, and sat on the couch, so she could enjoy the movie that was on TV, for the remainder of the evening.

Alvin joined Brittany, and put his arm around her, while Sebastian went back to his bedroom. In his bedroom, Sebastian practised the song he had written for Destiny a few more times, then prepared for bed. Before he settled into his bed, he thought of what his mother and father had said about his "bond", with Brianna, and what they meant.

* * *

The next day, was a slow one for Sebastian, due to school dragging on, for hours, and hours. It could be because of the date, later that night, with Destiny, or it could be the fact that it was Friday, the day that seems to always take forever to end. Either way, the day would be over, soon enough, and the rest of the night, would be only his, and Destiny's night of romance. First, he would take her to the movie, then he'd play his song for her, on his acoustic guitar, and lastly, spend the rest of the evening together, as a couple. In other words, that night was going to be one to remember, indeed.

Sebastian stared at the clock, and waited for the bell to ring, twirling the pencil in his hand. He watched the hands on the clock, moving slow, as if time were slowing down every second. He counted the ticks, and tocks, the clock made, to occupy himself, waiting as patient as he could manage, seeing he wasn't very patient. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and Sebastian wasted no time in getting out of the classroom, to his locker, to meet up with Destiny. Sebastian opened his locker, stuffed his lecture books inside, and slammed the locker door.

Destiny was standing right behind the locker door, causing Sebastian to smile.

"Hey, beautiful," said Sebastian, playfully.

Destiny blushed at Sebastian's compliment, then winked. "Hey, handsome," she replied."

Sebastian chuckled. "Ready for tonight?"

"I've been ready ever since I woke up this morning."

"Good, because I have another surprise for you, afterwards."

"Ooh, I love surprises."

"I know you do, that's why I came up with it, just for you."

"Oh, Sebastian, you are a true gentleman."

"Am I not, always?"

Destiny giggled, then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go. I want to get an early start to our night."

"Okay, Destiny. Let's get going."

Sebastian grabbed Destiny's paw, and walked out of the school, prepared for a night to themselves.

* * *

The movie ended at around, 7:00 p.m, leaving plenty of time for Sebastian to play his song for Destiny. Sebastian had returned home, and noticed nobody, was home. Sebastian, along with Destiny became worried, but became less worried, when they spotted a note on the kitchen counter. Sebastian grabbed the note, and started to read it, and what he read, nearly killed him inside.

_"Sebastian, we had to rush Brianna to the hospital. She has become very ill, and her heartbeat is very faint. Please get to the hospital as fast as you can, when you get home, because your sister needs her brother."_

_"Mom and Dad"_

Sebastian set the note down, and started shedding tears. Destiny tried to comfort him.

"What is it, Sebastian?" asked Destiny.

"M-My sister. She's ill, and is in the hospital," replied Sebastian, starting to cry.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, it just says she became very ill. We need to get to the hospital."

Suddenly, Sebastian's cell phone rang, and it was his parents. Sebastian quickly, answered the phone, and put it to his ear.

_"What's going on?!" asked Sebastian._

_"Sebastian, you need to get to the hospital, and see your sister," replied Alvin, in a sad voice._

_"Dad, what's wrong?!"_

_"Your sister is dead." Alvin started to break down._

_"What!?"_

_"They couldn't save her. It is unknown, why she died, but please, get to the hospital, so you can say your goodbye's to your sister."_

_"I'll be there as soon as I can." Sebastian broke down into tears, and hung the phone up._

Destiny looked at Sebastian, confused and worried. "What's going on?" asked Destiny, worried.

"My sister is gone; she's passed away," replied Sebastian, sobbing. "I need to get to the hospital, so I can say goodbye."

"I'll call my mom. She can take us."

"Hurry!"

Destiny started to cry, as she dialled her home phone number.

* * *

At the hospital, Sebastian and Destiny rushed to Brianna's room. It didn't take very long to find the room, due to the sound of crying coming from one room, where Alvin, Brittany, and Dave, sat next to the Brianna, deceased. Sebastian walked into the room, and was immediately, hugged by Alvin and Brittany, thankful that he had made it. Sebastian hugged his mother and father tight, due to the sadness he felt inside his heart, knowing his sister was gone. Alvin and Brittany released Sebastian, so he could go say his final goodbye to his sibling.

At Brianna's bedside, Sebastian cried his eyes out, and ran his paw through her soft hair. He leaned in, and kissed Brianna's forehead.

"I love you, Brianna," sobbed Sebastian. "I'll miss you, and will never forget the bond we developed." Sebastian grabbed his sister's paw, kissed it, then went to let go, until he felt a sensation come over him, and enter him. The sensation disappeared, then Sebastian let go, wondering what he had just experienced; he would find out, in time, when he would need assistance in the most desperate times in his life.

* * *

**That's chapter one to this Sebastiny, and a new chapter will be posted, as soon as I finish it, which could be awhile. Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite this story for the latest update. Until next time guys, Happy 2015, and take care.  
**


	2. Sebastian's Dream

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile, but I'm back with a new chapter for you! Thank you guys for all your support, and hopefully, last chapter's outcome didn't drain all your tears, because there's plenty more to come;) Just a fair warning to you, anyways, let's get to the chapter:)**

**Two Years Later**

Brianna's death had impacted Sebastian horribly, making it hard for him to accept the truth. He still couldn't accept the fact that his first sibling had been ripped out his life, for an unknown reason, because the doctors could never find an explanation for Brianna's sudden sickness, causing her death. It was one mystery that everybody wished to solve, before they passed away, especially Sebastian, now 18 years old, and on the verge of graduating with decent honors.

Destiny had stayed distant of Sebastian for awhile, after Brianna's death, which she attended, hoping to give Sebastian strength, but instead, Sebastian ended up crying his eyes out, despite Destiny's efforts. She could understand Sebastian's pain, due to losing her father only a few weeks after she was born, which was unbearable; it's like having your heart ripped out of your chest, and feel like you have no lifeline for months. You can't eat, sleep, breathe, or even cooperate right. Destiny never knew her father, and has wondered what he was like, ever since the day he died. Her mother had never even told her how he died.

School became a huge problem for Sebastian, due to him being unable to do his work. His grades fell from B's to D's, and F's, but his teachers understood what he was going through, so they gave him extra time to do his work, but he was still unable to get work done, causing Alvin and Brittany to get furious, and told him that he needs to move on, and let Brianna go. It took over a year, but Sebastian had finally managed to get back to reality, and try to forget, but the sight of Brianna's lifeless body would forever, be burned in his mind.

His relationship with Destiny went back to normal, and just like before, the two went on dates every weekend or so. The bond between Destiny and Sebastian had grown stronger, the more they aged into mature chipmunks. Both of them were just sixteen when they became a couple, and now, two years later, the two were eighteen, and had never had any problems with their relationship, except for when Sebastian would be acting like a child, and Destiny would kick or punch him, gently, as a signal to stop. The two were perfect for each other, but still had many challenges ahead in their lives.

It was only a few days until graduation, when Sebastian and Destiny would be free, at long last, after serving twelve long years in school. Sebastian had no plans of going to collage, so he could just be bossed around by a fancy professor. That's the last thing he wanted, and would rather stay where he is, until he was ready to leave the nest, which he figured wouldn't be for a long time, so he had no plans of moving out.

After graduation, he planned to settle down, and spend more time with Destiny, since he barely has time to spend with her, because of school. Destiny was excited as well, and planned to spend time with Sebastian, as well, and couldn't wait to throw her cap into the air, once the diplomas are given away to the graduates. The thought of her cap flying in the air made her smile, and feel free from the world.

Sebastian wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he walked off the stage, handing his custom guitar to the guitar tech, and placing the microphone from his head onto an amplifier case. All he wanted was out of the hot building, after performing in front of millions at a charity event, raising over 3.5 million dollars to charity for the ill. Sebastian was exhausted, and needed some fresh air, so he made his way to an exit, where he reunited with his mother and father, along with Destiny, who quickly hugged Sebastian. She whispered into his ear.

"Great job, superstar," whispered Destiny.

Sebastian whispered into Destiny's ear. "Thanks, beautiful," he replied, causing Destiny to blush, along with Sebastian.

Alvin and Brittany, along with Destiny's mother, Savannah, who was Brittany's childhood friend smiled at the sight of their children hugging each other. It was a cute sight, which they adored, knowing that they loved each other, and nothing would ever break their bond.

"Alright, lovebirds," interrupted Alvin. "Let's get back home, it's getting late."

Sebastian released his grip from Destiny, then kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Sebastian.

"Looking forward to it," replied Destiny, as the two families departed back to their homes.

Sebastian waved goodbye to Destiny, and as a response, Destiny winked at him, like she always used to, before they became a couple. Sebastian just smiled, then departed, back to the house, letting out small yawns.

* * *

Back at the house, Sebastian sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was tired, but couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was just his body playing tricks on him, or if it might be something to do with the aftermath of the concert, which could be a possibility, due to many musicians experiencing this kind of feeling after performing for two hours. Since he couldn't sleep, Sebastian sat up from the pillow, and removed the covers from his body.

He went into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of milk, hoping that the milk would help him get to sleep. As he turned to go back to his bedroom, he noticed his father standing entering the kitchen, along with his mother. Turns out he wasn't the only person having sleeping troubles, and that his mother and father were a bit restless as well.

"You can't sleep either?" asked Sebastian.

"Not the slightest bit," replied Alvin.

Sebastian pictured something in his mind that his restless mother and father might've done, causing them both to be wide awake, but it quickly faded, due to neither of them sweating or having the "scent" that comes naturally after doing it. Plus, their fur wasn't messed up, and his mother's hair wasn't messed up any bit. Alvin saw his son's face, and knew exactly what he was thinking of, causing him to giggle. Sebastian got an awkward feeling, knowing his father knew his mind well, causing him to blush.

Brittany saw this, and she started to giggle as well, causing Sebastian to blush until his cheeks were beet-red. Alvin rubbed Sebastian's head, messing up his hair in the process.

"Get to bed, hotshot," said Alvin playfully.

"Okay, dad," replied Sebastian, making his way back to his bedroom with his glass of milk.

Sebastian was so embarrassed, that he actually imagined that in his mind. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of what had just happened, then sat the glass of milk down on the night stand. He took a sip of the milk, then settled back into bed, feeling sick to his stomach. Outside his door, he could hear his mother and father giggling as they returned to their bedroom, so he placed one of his pillows over his head, and slept like that for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

_**Sebastian's Dream**_

Sebastian stood outside a girl's college dorm, at a college he had never seen before. It was barely light enough to see anything, and the sky was cloudy with a color of purplish-grey. It seemed like something you would see in a horror movie, and the feeling of the atmosphere was very wrong. Sebastian suddenly, got the chills from the winds, which sent a chill up his spine, and made him feel scared. Yet, there was nothing to fear, due to the entire area being a quiet as a ghost town, but there was one area Sebastian was unsure of, and it was the building structure in front of him; the girl's dorm.

Since the entire place was deserted, Sebastian had no problem in entering the girl's dorm, so he proceeded forth, into the girl's dorm.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself, opening the rusted door.

Inside, the girl's dorm was a horrid mess, as if it were hit by a tornado. Debris covered the floor, one of the staircases had been demolished, and only one stood steady enough to climb. Sebastian wondered why there was one staircase only climbable, while the rest of the building had been destroyed by something. Sebastian had nowhere else to go, so he carefully made his way up the staircase, taking light footsteps to avoid any chance of breaking through the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, a long walkway extended to the other end of the dorm, where a single room was open, while the rest were closed. That was strange to Sebastian, because of the fact that there was only one room open out of the many down the walkway. His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream, coming from the room at the end of the walkway, and he immediately recognized the scream; it was Destiny.

Sebastian darted to the room as fast as he could, and was at the doorway of the room in seconds. The sight of what he saw was horrid; a large figure stood over Destiny, in the bed, with a knife in his hands, aiming straight at Destiny's vitals. Sebastian rushed into the room, and with all his might, jumped toward the figure to knock him down. Strangely, Sebastian passed through the figure, as if he were a ghost.

"What the... His words were quickly replaced with Destiny's final screams, before she died. Sebastian burst into tears, at the sight of his beloved slaughtered to death.

Sebastian broke down, hoping this was just a dream, and that this horrid scene was just a fantasy. Out of the silence, he heard a light voice speaking to him.

"_When the time comes in June, you must take this vision as a warning. Save her, before this nightmare becomes reality._"

Sebastian fell into darkness, as the nightmare ended.

* * *

Sebastian woke up sweating to death, and his heart beating at a dangerous rate. It was the most intense nightmare he had ever had in his life. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, then removed the covers, seeing it was morning, and the smell of breakfast lingered in his room. He dressed into some decent clothes, then joined his parent's for breakfast, still recovering from the nightmare's impact.

Alvin was reading the newspaper, while Brittany was making waffles for breakfast. Sebastian walked into the living room, and immediately Alvin saw that he was sweating horribly.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" asked Alvin.

Brittany turned away from the oven, concerned for her son.

"You're soaked in sweat," said Brittany.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," replied Sebastian. "I just had a bad nightmare, that's all."

"About what?" asked Alvin.

Sebastian wondered if he should tell them about the nightmare, but decided not too, so he just lied.

"I don't really remember."

"Liar," said Brittany. "We know you too well, Sebastian, and a nightmare that causes you to sweat, is one that you don't forget easily."

"Okay. You're right. It was a horrible nightmare, but can I please just keep it to myself? The contents of the nightmare are something I'd like to keep to myself."

"Alright, Sebastian. Here. Let me get you a rag to wipe all that sweat away."

"Thanks, mom."

Brittany smiled, as she handed Sebastian a rag from a drawer. Sebastian accepted the rag, and proceeded to wiping the sweat from his body. As he wiped away the sweat, he kept thinking of the nightmare's end; The unknown voice telling him those words. Was it just an ordinary nightmare, or could it have been something else like a premonition. He would find out soon enough, and find out more about the reason the nightmare was so realistic. Sebastian thought of all of this, as he ate his breakfast.

**Sorry it took so long, but there's chapter two! I promise to update as fast as I can, but it is difficult for me to do so, due to my disability, so please understand. Chapter three will be posted as soon as it's done, and what do you think Sebastian's dream was really about? Leave your thoughts in a review, and remember to follow and favorite this story, so you know when the next chapter is up! Thanks for reading, and there's more to come! Until next time, take care everyone:)**


	3. The Date

**Hello everybody! Hopefully, you are enjoying this sequel so far, and it's only going to get better! Thank you all for reading, and to those who read my Alvittany, which now has over 10,000 reads! If it weren't for you guys, that would've never been possible, so thank you for making it possible:) Here's Chapter three for all of you, so enjoy!**

Later that day, Sebastian heard a knock at the door, so he answered it, only to be stunned at the sight of Destiny in the doorway. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore her usual "lazy Sunday" clothes, which was a pair of jeans, her solid violet t-shirt, which caused her to glow. She had her signature perfume on, which smelled wonderful to Sebastian, and tickled his nose a little. Sebastian gulped, which was silly, because he had been dating Destiny for two years, then grabbed her paw.

"Ready to go?" asked Sebastian.

"Why do you think I'm here, silly?" she replied sarcastically.

Sebastian smiled then stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him, and didn't let go of Destiny. He wanted to be as close to Destiny as possible, after that nightmare he had, which seemed real. He didn't realize he was sweating.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" asked Destiny, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just was thinking of something that happened last night," Sebastian replied.

"Okay, because you seemed different for a second."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

"Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the day."

Destiny smiled, then she landed a light kiss to his furry cheek, giving a sign that she agreed. The two chipmunks walked out of the yard, and proceeded toward the park, just a few blocks away, but Sebastian still kept thinking about the nightmare, and what it could've meant.

* * *

Sebastian and Destiny arrived at the park in less than ten minutes, and sat against a tree, enjoying the beautiful day. Destiny lied her head on Sebastian's left shoulder, staring at the blue sky, with no cloud in sight. Sebastian had his arm around Destiny, holding her close, not letting her go. The nightmare was haunting his thoughts, and all he could think of was that figure holding the knife in his hands, Destiny's final screams, and the voice he heard, warning him. He was shedding small tears, which Destiny saw, and was curious about why Sebastian was crying.

Destiny sat up, then looked at Sebastian with concern. Sebastian knew he was caught, and was pondering what to say.

"Sebastian, tell me the truth; why are you crying?" asked Destiny, sternly.

"It's the wind, that's all. It's bugging my eyes," he lied.

Destiny gave Sebastian a stern look, saying that she knew he was lying.

"There's not even a breeze, Sebastian. Please, just tell me why" She had started to shed tears of her own.

Sebastian realized he was hurting Destiny by keeping the truth hidden, so he burst out the truth.

"Please don't cry, Destiny. The reason I'm crying is, because of a nightmare I had last night," said Sebastian, trying not to break down.

"Tell me, Sebastian. What was the nightmare about?"

"You. It was about you being murdered by a person, in a college dorm."

Destiny received a look of fear on her face, as Sebastian started to cry massively, so Destiny comforted him by hugging him.

"It was so real, and the sound of your screams for help keep repeating in my head."

"Sebastian, I...

Destiny was silent, knowing Sebastian was afraid. She continued to comfort him in her arms, and could feel his heart, beating at a fast pace. She had never seen Sebastian like this, and knew that he needed her now, more than ever.

"Please, Destiny, don't ever leave me," said Sebastian, sobbing.

Destiny held him close. "I'm not going anywhere, Sebastian. I promise."

She continued to hold him tight, feeling his tears stain her shirt, but she didn't care about the stain; all she wanted was to comfort Sebastian. She gripped his paw, and whispered in his ear, "I promise to never leave you. Never."

Sebastian hugged Destiny tight, then wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling a bit better. He needed Destiny's comfort, and knew that she meant every word she spoke. He kissed Destiny on her soft lips, then looked at Destiny.

"I promise to never leave you either," said Sebastian.

"I know, Sebastian. Now, come on. Let's get this little episode off our minds, and enjoy the rest of the day.

"I agree. Actually, I have the perfect idea to get this off our minds, and it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Let me run home, and grab something. You stay here, and enjoy the day."

"Okay. Hurry back, and I can't wait to see this surprise."

Sebastian smiled, then darted back to the house, running as fast as he could.

* * *

Back at the house, Sebastian rushed into his room, passing Alvin and Brittany, luckily not noticing his soaked eye sockets. Sebastian grabbed his acoustic guitar, then darted out of the bedroom, past Alvin and Brittany, knowing what Sebastian was planning. He stepped out of the house, shut the door, and ran back the park as fast as possible, reciting the lyrics to the song in his mind, which were burned into his memory, so he didn't forget, despite it being two years since the last time he planned playing a song for Destiny. The streets were quiet for some reason, but it didn't bother Sebastian. All he was focused on was playing the song to her, a song from his heart.

He was in sight of the park, so he sped up, but was stopped by the sound of somebody crying for help, and immediately, he knew Destiny was in trouble. He lowered the guitar case to the ground, and walked slowly toward the park, seeing a sight far too familiar; a chipmunk about two feet taller than Destiny stood in front of Destiny, with a knife in his hand. Sebastian wasted no time, and quickly ran toward the figure for a surprise attack, to prevent his nightmare from becoming reality.

"We could've been together, Destiny! Why did you cut me loose?!" yelled the chipmunk.

"Get away from me, you psychopath! You're insane!" replied Destiny in fear.

"You're coming with me, back to Australia!"

"No, I'm not! Get away! NOW!"

"You dirty b...

Before the chipmunk could speak the foul word, Sebastian sucker-punched him on the side of his head, and knocked him out, senseless. Sebastian grabbed the knife from the chipmunk, and held it in his paw, scared. It was the same type of knife that was in his nightmare, which meant that the nightmare was a premonition, and was a warning, because today was June 1st. Sebastian was shocked, as he dropped the knife to the ground, and screamed into the sky at the top of his lungs. He turned his attention to the chipmunk, and prepared himself to start injuring him more. He raised his right leg back, preparing for a kick, but was stopped by Destiny.

"Sebastian, it's not worth it! Calm down!" pleaded Destiny, holding Sebastian back from the chipmunk.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, and calmed himself down, knowing Destiny was right.

"Call the police," said Sebastian in an angry tone.

Destiny reached into her pocket, and called the police. Once the 911 call was finished, Sebastian immediately comforted Destiny, who was in tears. He held her tight, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"How did he find me?" said Destiny, shaking.

"Who is that, Destiny? Tell me," asked Sebastian, continuing to comfort Destiny.

"He is my first crush. His name is Kyle, and we developed a silly relationship when we were in preschool. Just like you and me, we went everywhere together, did everything together, and lots more. At first, he seemed nice, until one day I was talking to another guy, and he grew dangerously jealous. He stabbed the guy I was talking to with a pencil, and nearly killed him. I immediately, cut him from my life, and never wanted to speak to him again."

"Just when things were starting to get back to normal, I started to see him everywhere I went, and was afraid he would get hostile, so I told my mom that we needed to move to somewhere faraway. This is the first time I've seen him since I moved here."

Sebastian was shocked. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It's not your fault."

"I just hope that punch I delivered teaches him to stay away."

"I doubt that. He's a person that doesn't go down easily."

"It's okay. I'll protect you no matter what."

Destiny hugged Sebastian tightly, then released her grip, ending it with a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Come on, let's get back to the house," said Sebastian.

"What about that surprise?" replied Destiny.

"Oh, right. Is this the best occasion, due to all that has happened?"

"I don't care. Kyle might've ruined it a bit, but that shouldn't stop you from proceeding."

"Okay. Let me go grab it."

"I'll be waiting."

Sebastian rushed over to where he had dropped the guitar case, and picked it up from the ground. He quickly, made his way to Destiny, opened the guitar case, grabbed the custom-made guitar. Immediately, Destiny was speechless, knowing what Sebastian was planning to do. Sebastian settled the guitar in his lap, and stared at Destiny, smiling.

"This is a song I wrote just for you, and I've been meaning to play it to you for some time."

Sebastian started playing the song, singing in a mellow tone.

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Ever since the first day I saw you**_

_**You had my heart at first sight**_

_**Like a bond that's never broken**_

_**I can feel you inside**_

_**I can feel you in my heart**_

_**You held your hand in mine**_

_**Feeling so alive**_

_**I hold you**_

_**I touch you**_

_**Hoping you never let go**_

_**Because I've wanted to be with you**_

_**It was love at first sight**_

_**My life is not complete without you**_

_**I need you **_

_**In my life**_

_**Touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**You're always there**_

_**In my dreams**_

_**Under the moonlight in the night**_

_**You shine like an angel**_

_**Your wings spread as you reveal**_

_**The truth behind your eyes**_

_**You want to be with me  
**_

_**The one that was always meant to be**_

_**You see me**_

_**You kiss me**_

_**You hold me tight**_

_**Because you always knew**_

_**It was was love at first sight**_

_**Your life is not complete without me  
**_

_**You need me **_

_**In your life**_

_**You touch me **_

_**And continue to hold me tight**_

_**I'm always there**_

_**_**In your dreams**_**_

_**_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_**_

_**_**We were always meant to be  
**_**_

_**_**As if it was destiny**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will last**_**_

_**_**Forever**_**_

_**_**Our love**_**_

_**_**Will never**_**_

_**_**Be broken**_**_

_**_**Our lives are complete**_**_

_**_**We have each other**_**_

_**We will always be together**_

_**We were always meant for each other**_

_**That's our dream**_

_**Our dream  
**_

_**We will always remain**_

_**As one!**_

At the conclusion of the song, Destiny was crying tears of happiness.

"That was beautiful, Sebastian!" exclaimed Destiny, happily, as she lunged forward, and kissed him passionately.

Sebastian and Destiny kissed for nearly two minutes, and finally broke the kiss. Sebastian sat the guitar on the ground, then stared at the Destiny.

"There is one more surprise. Something I've been planning to give you," said Sebastian.

"What is it?" replied Destiny.

"This." Sebastian reached into his right pocket, and grabbed a small box. Destiny was speechless.

"This ring is symbol that our bond will never be broken, and I would be honoured if you accept it."

It took Destiny a moment to answer. "Yes! I accept it with no doubt!"

Sebastian smiled, then placed the ring on her finger, following another passionate kiss.

The sound of police sirens filled the air, but Sebastian and Destiny didn't care, because this was their moment, and nothing was going to end it. Despite all that had happened, this was the best day of their entire lives, one they would always remember.

**Thanks for reading, and remember to follow and favorite this story for the latest update! The next chapter will be up soon, but there is no guaranteed date of when it will be posted. Note: The ring Sebastian presented was not a wedding ring, it was promise ring, just to clear that up. Leave reviews on what you thought of this chapter. There's more to come, and it will get interesting. What do you think will happen next? The only way to find out is to read:) Thank you for reading again, and until next time, take care :)**


	4. Nightmares Become Reality

**Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because there's only more to come! I am going to have surgery in March, and will be in the hospital for 5-7 days, so I figured that I should try and get a chapter done for you guys, before I go under the knife. What did you think of Kyle? Who do you think he is, and what he wants with Destiny, and will Sebastian be able to keep his beloved safe from him? The only way to find out is read, so enough chat, here's chapter four! **

Over the next few days, Sebastian thought of the encounter he had with Destiny's childhood friend, now her worst nightmare. His face was on the news, and he was convicted of attempted murder, and put in prison for fifty years. However, before he was taken to prison, in court he stated that he would be back, and his next victim would be the one who punched him in the side of the face. When Sebastian heard that, his heart literally, skipped a beat, and his blood went cold as ice, because he was now, the prime target of a psychopath. He was just glad that Destiny was safe from Kyle, but felt that his problems with Kyle were far from over.

When Alvin and Brittany saw it on the news, they immediately questioned Sebastian on why he would punch someone like Kyle, and Sebastian told them that he made a vow to protect Destiny from any danger, plus he was stuck, and had no choice but to act. Alvin and Brittany felt dumb for snapping at Sebastian, because he had prevented death, and saved Destiny from Kyle, therefore, they should've been proud of their son for saving Destiny's life. Still, Alvin and Brittany feared for their son's life, because madmen like Kyle hold grudges for as long as it takes to get even, which in this case meant murder.

Destiny's mother was in shock, because she never thought she'd see Kyle's face again, and was afraid that Destiny was in trouble, because she knew what Kyle was capable of, and prison wasn't going to hold him back from getting even with Sebastian and Destiny both. Destiny was restless for days, knowing her worst nightmare was back, and he was coming for her, with fatal intentions. Sure, Sebastian had saved her, but the fight with Kyle was not over, and would never be over until Kyle was gone from this world. She was scared, and so was Sebastian, who were both sure that they would see Kyle's face again.

On June 6th, Sebastian decided to get out of the house, and spend time with Destiny, hoping it would remove Kyle from his mind. Destiny agreed to Sebastian's offer without hesitation, because a day with her beloved was a perfect way to get Kyle out of her mind. Sebastian put on some half-decent clothes, then sprayed himself with his favorite cologne, because he smelled like a dumpster. The strong scent of the cologne covered the dumpster smell, and made Sebastian smell like a fine gentleman. Using his fingers, he spiked his small patch of hair, due to it looking like a rats nest, and lastly, brushed his teeth.

Sebastian walked into the living room, where his mother and father were seated on the couch, watching the afternoon news. Alvin turned, and smiled at his son, along with Brittany, who followed Alvin's gaze to Sebastian.

"Have fun, hotshot", said Alvin.

Sebastian giggled. "I will, and don't worry, I'll be fine," replied Sebastian.

"We still want you to be careful, Sebastian", said Brittany. "You're our only child, and we don't want to lose you too."

"I'll be fine, mom. Don't worry."

"Alright. Have fun."

"I will."

Sebastian walked to the front door, and exited the house, feeling the wind blow against the surface of his face. It was a beautiful day, and was a perfect setting for a date, even more perfect, because Sebastian was planning to take Destiny to the beach, where they could relax in the sun. Sebastian started walking in the direction of the beach, which was about four or five miles away, but he didn't care about the distance; it was good exercise, and he needed to stay in shape for when he performs at charity events. He just hoped Destiny was okay, and with that thought he started to speed-walk to the beach.

* * *

It took at least thirty minutes or more, but Sebastian finally, arrived at the beach, and was immediately greeted by Destiny, in her violet bathing suit, similar to his mother's made from tropical flowers. Sebastian had never seen Destiny so exposed before, so he gulped from the sight of her beautiful body. Destiny saw him blushing, confusing her a bit.

"Something wrong, Sebastian?" asked Destiny.

"It's just the sight of you in that bathing suit. I've never seen you this exposed," replied Sebastian, struggling to keep a straight face.

Destiny just giggled, then kissed Sebastian on the lips. "You're silly. Now, let's enjoy the day."

Sebastian snapped out of his daze, then smiled as he grabbed Destiny's paw. "Okay. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. At least you didn't say anything perverted."

"Guess you're right. I think you're beautiful in your bathing suit."

"You're cracking me up, Sebastian. Thank you for the compliment, and you look handsome."

"Thanks, Destiny."

"Now, come on, let's find a nice spot to lay in the sun."

"Alright."

Sebastian gripped Destiny's paw, and together, the couple walked onto the beach sand, which was hot. Chipmunks don't wear shoes, so Sebastian and Destiny just did their best to ignore the sand's temperature, and quickly, found a spot on the far left side of the beach, where it was quiet, away from the commotion on the far right side of the beach. Sebastian sat down next to Destiny, and stared at the ocean's horizon, feeling the cool breeze of the water against their skin. Sebastian was hot, so he decided to take off his shirt, revealing his chest to Destiny, who was stunned at how muscular Sebastian was.

"What?" asked Sebastian, curious about Destiny's reaction.

"Oh." Destiny hadn't realized she had been making a strange face. "I just never knew that you were so muscular, that's all."

Sebastian looked at Destiny, then winked. "So, I'm not the only one."

Destiny giggled, then winked her eye, leaning in for another kiss, which Sebastian accepted, and kissed for a minute. Destiny lied her head on Sebastian's chest, while Sebastian ran his soft fingers through Destiny's soft hair. Destiny made a humming sound from Sebastian rubbing his fingers through her hair, showing that she was enjoying it, but it was starting to put her to sleep, causing Sebastian to giggle a bit.

Destiny elbowed him lightly, in the shin, causing Sebastian to stop laughing, and start crying from Destiny's infliction. He was used to her kicking him, and elbowing him, whenever he'd laugh at her or do something inappropriate, so he just groaned from the pain. He continued rubbing his fingers through Destiny's hair, while Destiny started rubbing her fingers through the fur on Sebastian's chest, relaxing Sebastian a little. The two chipmunks remained in this position for over an hour, enjoying the sunny day, and removing Kyle from their minds, which is what they wanted all along.

* * *

After two hours of relaxation on the beach, Destiny and Sebastian decided to leave, and go see a new movie that had just come out. It was an action film, with a bit of romance in it called, "Love On the Battlefield." It was about a soldier in the middle of war, that develops a secret relationship with a female soldier in his squad; a film that both of them had been planning to see as soon as it came out. Sebastian wanted to see it, because of the action, while Destiny wanted to see it, because of the romance.

Sebastian slipped his shirt back on, while Destiny used the ladies room to change back into her street clothes. He rose from the hot sand, and stretched his arms, letting out a small yawn as he did, then walked off of the beach, back to the parking lot, and waited for Destiny. Destiny returned a few minutes later in a light-violet T-shirt and blue jeans, with a spare bag in her grip, containing her bathing suit.

Sebastian grabbed her free paw, and walked out of the parking lot, toward Main Street, where the theatre was; they had to hurry, so they could catch the afternoon showing. Sebastian and Destiny started speed-walking, so they could get to the theatre, where a ton of vehicles were parked, and luckily, reached the theatre just in time, before the doors of the theatre were closed. Inside, the smell of fresh-popped popcorn lingered, one smell both of them loved. Sebastian quickly paid for the movie, a large popcorn, two drinks, and two packs of Swedish Fish, so that both of them could be occupied throughout the movie's duration.

The total amount came to twenty dollars, which Sebastian could afford easily, due to his allowance being twenty dollars each month, and he had been saving his allowance for months for something special. He had a total of eighty dollars, which he had earned by helping around the house, getting good grades in school, and keeping track of his daily chores. Sebastian grabbed Destiny's paw, then made his way into the large room, where the movie was being shown, and luckily, the best seats were still available, which were the very back seats, closest to the exit to the lobby.

Sebastian sat down next to Destiny, placing his drink in the cup holder, then placed the large popcorn bucket between the two seats, for both of them to share. Just as they were settled into their seats, the trailers for other movies started playing on the large screen. Sebastian always enjoyed watching the trailers, so he can be prepared for upcoming movies he will want to see with or without Destiny. Destiny gripped Sebastian's paw, as the movie started playing; they would be together, in the dark, for about two hours. Destiny leaned her head on Sebastian's left shoulder, and was immediately, comfortable with her loved one, and the fact that Kyle was gone from her mind. A beautiful sight for both of them.

* * *

The movie ended around 7 p.m, so Destiny and Sebastian decided to head back to their homes. Before departing, Destiny landed a small kiss to Sebastian's lips, which Sebastian accepted, and kissed her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Sebastian.

"Alright. Good night, handsome," replied Destiny, playfully.

"Good night, beautiful."

With their last goodbyes said, they made their way back to their homes, before it got too dark. Sebastian rushed back to the house, due to his home being farther away than Destiny's. He ran down the streets, trying not to bump into anybody, and hurried as fast as he could back to the house, before the sun disappeared from the horizon. Sebastian made great timing, and made it back home in less than ten minutes, which surprised him, due to him being a lousy runner. In school, he always finished last whenever he had to run the mile in gym, with the worst time.

Sebastian entered the house, only to catch the scent of dinner, which was chicken wings. Alvin was sitting in his usual spot, watching Meerkat Manor; his Uncle Theodore's favorite show. Sebastian didn't understand how his father could watch the same re-runs of the show, and not be burned out by it, because he surely, was burned out by it. Brittany caught the sight of her son, who smelled like popcorn.

"I see someone went to see that new movie," said Brittany.

"I did, and it was a great movie!" replied Sebastian.

"I'm glad you liked it, now go freshen up."

"Okay, mom."

Sebastian made his way to the bathroom, so he could shower, get the beach sand off of his feet, and the smell of popcorn off his body.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sebastian returned to the kitchen in his usual pajamas.

"Feel better, hotshot," asked Alvin.

"Much better," replied Sebastian, sitting on the couch, next to Alvin.

"So, tell us about the date."

"We went to the beach for a couple of hours, then went to the movie, that was two hours long."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I saw Destiny in a bathing suit for the first time."

"How did you react?"

"I made a stupid face, but Destiny found it cute, so there was no problems there. Also, Destiny saw my bare chest, and she reacted the same way, only she said that she never thought I was so muscular."

"I reacted the same way when I saw your mother in a bathing suit."

Brittany interrupted. "Uh, you never saw me in a bathing suit, you saw me differently," said Brittany, winking one eye, to give Alvin the hint that the first time he ever saw her bare, was on graduation night, on the beach, where they made love for the first time.

"Oh! Right."

Sebastian just stared at his father, confused by what his mother meant by "you saw me differently." Yet, at the same time, he didn't really care.

"Dinner's ready, you two," said Brittany.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should eat, due to all the popcorn he had ate, but it was best not to argue with his mother, so he accepted the two chicken wings. He did his best to eat them, but had a hard time, due to his stomach being full from the popcorn. Brittany noticed her son's struggle.

"Sebastian, why aren't you eating? Chicken wings is your favorite meal," said Brittany.

"The popcorn from the movie is occupying my stomach, mom. Can I save it for later?" replied Sebastian.

"Why didn't you just say you were full from the popcorn?"

"I was afraid you'd snap at me for eating before dinner."

"Go ahead, save it for later. I'm not going to snap at you for eating popcorn."

"Okay. Sorry, mom."

"No need to be sorry, Sebastian. Go watch t.v, or practice guitar."

"Okay, mom. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, Sebastian, now, go on."

"Alright."

Sebastian exited the kitchen, and returned to his bedroom. He was surprisingly, sleepy, which was probably because of all the walking and running he did today. He yawned, lied down on his bed, rested his eyelids, and accidentally, fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sebastian's Dream  
**_

Sebastian stood outside of a house, barely visible, due to the sky being pitch-black. Sebastian couldn't see anything in front of him, except for a door.

"Where am I?"

Having nothing else to do, Sebastian opened the door, which had a familiar "creaking" sound, something he had heard before. Wherever Sebastian was, he had been there before, because inside, he saw a familiar living room. The room was cold, and dense, causing Sebastian to shiver, even though he had fur to protect him from harsh temperatures. Sebastian walked further into the small room, trying to figure out where he had seen this before. He teeth started to chatter, because it seemed the more he walked into the room, the colder it seemed to get.

He suddenly, picked up one scent he could never forget; Destiny's perfume. It finally came to him; he was in Destiny's home. Immediately, he started to wonder why he was in her house, but his thoughts were quickly, interrupted from the sound of screaming coming from Destiny's room.

"No! Not again!" exclaimed Sebastian, now rushing to Destiny's room.

It was just like before; in the doorway, Sebastian saw Kyle with a knife in both hands, ready to lunge the blade into Destiny's vitals. Sebastian rushed into the room, and jumped toward Kyle, but just like before, he flew right through him, as if he were a ghost. Sebastian collided on the other side of the bed, hearing the knife slowly, making it's way toward Destiny. Sebastian couldn't bear the sound of her screams again, so he just plugged his ears. However, the sounds of screaming didn't erupt, so Sebastian turned toward the bed, only to see Kyle's knife inches from her chest, frozen solid.

Sebastian was confused, because he didn't understand why Kyle was froze in place, and why Destiny was froze in place as well. Out of nowhere, he started hearing the same voice he heard before, a female voice.

"_The time is now. Go to her before it's too late!"_

* * *

Sebastian woke up, sweating to death, and his heart beating at a dangerous pace. He wasn't even going to second-guess that the nightmare he just had was a warning, so he jumped out of bed, and darted out of the house, knowing that his mother and father would just think it was a nightmare. Sebastian knew it was far more than that, so he continued running as fast as he could to Destiny's house. He was going to do whatever it took to prevent his nightmare from becoming reality. He still wondered how Kyle could've gotten to Destiny in the first place.

His feet were getting tired halfway to Destiny's house, but he didn't care, despite having a small cut on his foot, and leaking small bits of blood on the pavement. He just wondered how he was going to stop Kyle. He had watched UFC fights, in the past, so he knew some techniques such as, the guillotine, armbar, the flying knee, and many others, but this wasn't a UFC fight; it was a fight to save someone he loved. He didn't want to think of it, but if it came down to taking Kyle out for good, he would do it to protect Destiny.

Sebastian was less than a mile away from Destiny's home, so he picked up the pace, hoping he wasn't too late. The thought of losing Destiny, all because of somebody like Kyle, was unbearable, and would infuriate him, to the point of no return; Kyle wouldn't be able to escape him this time, because he would beat him up so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk, talk, or function right any longer. Sebastian hated thinking of those thoughts, but if it came down to him having to teach Kyle a lesson, so be it.

Sebastian was at Destiny's house in less than a minute, and saw that her mother's car wasn't in the driveway, meaning Destiny was alone. Sebastian immediately, burst open the front door, which was surprisingly unlocked. Inside, he ran past the living room, toward Destiny's room, where she was sitting up, due to all the noise Sebastian had made. She looked over toward Sebastian, now at the side of her bed, and was immediately, confused why he was there in the first place.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" she said.

"No time to explain, just listen to me. You need to get out of here!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Why? What's the reason?"

"He's coming, Destiny! He's coming to kill you!"

"Who?"

Before Sebastian could say anything, Kyle jumped into the room, breaking Destiny's bedroom window.

"I'm back! Now, you are dead!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Not as long as I'm here!" snapped Sebastian.

"You! I'm going to kill you!"

Kyle ran toward Sebastian, with the knife pointed right at him. To avoid Kyle's strike, he ducked, causing the knife to puncture the wall, and get it stuck. As Kyle struggled to pull the knife out, Sebastian started to crawl through his legs, but was stopped by Kyle.

"I don't think so!" said Kyle, tightening his legs more, in an attempt to suffocate Sebastian. Sebastian fought to escape the grip, but was starting to pass out, making it hard to keep attempting to escape. Sebastian looked up, only to see Destiny crying, and yelling out his name. He couldn't let Kyle win, so he thought of one last method, and used all his remaining strength to land a nasty bite to Kyle's leg.

Kyle screamed from the deep puncture Sebastian had made, and released his grip from Sebastian's neck, allowing Sebastian to escape. Sebastian struggled to catch his breath, as he rose to his feet, ready to finish Kyle off. Sebastian gathered all his strength, and landed blow to Kyle's head, nearly knocking him out again, a kick to the ribs, and a final hammer fist to the top of his head, dropping him instantly.

Kyle wasn't finished though, using a free fist, he landed a nasty punch to the side of Sebastian's face, causing Sebastian to fall. In return, Sebastian landed a kick to Kyle's groin area, making Kyle lose his footing. The kick infuriated Kyle, so he immediately got on top of Sebastian's body, and started landing multiple punches to Sebastian's face, then gripped Sebastian's neck so tight, Sebastian thought his neck was going to snap off. Sebastian's vision was starting to go blurry, hearing Kyle's sinister laugh.

"See ya!" exclaimed Kyle, seconds away from killing Sebastian.

Sebastian thought he was done for, until the grip on his neck loosened, because Destiny had knocked Kyle out with her bedside lamp. Sebastian pushed Kyle off of him, and coughed severely, and struggled to catch his breath. Destiny immediately rushed to his aid, and sat him up, so he could catch his breath. She was crying massively, due to Sebastian's sounds of struggling to breathe.

"Sebastian, are you okay?!" said Destiny, sobbing.

Sebastian couldn't say anything, due to his crushed neck.

"I'm calling the police, and we need to get you to the hospital!"

Sebastian had already passed out, but was still alive. As Destiny dialled 911, she wondered, "how did he know Kyle was going to show up?" She didn't care about that right now, all she cared about was getting Sebastian to the hospital, and Kyle arrested. She held Sebastian close, and started to say a prayer, because she didn't want to lose her loved one.

**That's all for now, and another chapter won't be up for quite awhile, so just be patient, and remember to leave reviews! What do you think will happen? Leave your thoughts in a review, and for the latest update, follow, and a favorite this story. Until next time, take care everyone!**


	5. Sebastian's Conclusion

**Hello, I'm back after nearly a month of not updating! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I had to have surgery and am still recovering from it. Hopefully you guys understand, and I also hope you are enjoying this story, because it's only going to get better! What do you think will happen to Sebastian? Also, how is he going to be able to explain to Destiny, how he knew Kyle was going to show up and kill her? Tell me your thoughts in a review, and without any further interruptions, here's chapter five :)**

Destiny starred in horror at Sebastian, as he was lifted into the ambulance, and the doors shut in her face. Savannah; Destiny's mother, stood next to Destiny, holding her daughter close to her side, feeling terrible for leaving her alone. Destiny didn't blame her mother for anything, because she was only doing her job as a mother, by working night shifts for extra money. Instead of complaining, Destiny hugged her mother, letting out small tears, not knowing if Sebastian was going to survive or not. Destiny was just grateful to be alive, but still, she wondered how Sebastian could've possibly known Kyle was going to show up, and try to kill her.

Alvin and Brittany arrived, with the help of Dave just as the ambulance was leaving, and were both confused, and scared at the same time. Brittany was sobbing tears, while Alvin held his tears in, to be strong for Brittany, who was speechless. She felt like she was reliving the day she saw Alvin on the news, when he was nearly, killed by Ryan in that alleyway, only this time it was her only son that was in the hospital. Alvin, along with Dave and Brittany exited the car, and walked toward Destiny.

"Destiny, what happened?" asked Alvin.

"Sebastian saved me," replied Destiny, in a shaky voice.

"Details, Destiny. I need to know what happened to my son." Alvin was struggling to keep his tears inside his eyes.

"I was just sleeping, when Sebastian showed up from nowhere, and he warned me that Kyle was coming to kill me."

"Wait. How could Sebastian know that Kyle was coming?"

"That's something you will have to ask him yourself, Mr. Seville. I don't know how he knew."

"Okay. What else, Destiny?"

"Kyle showed up, and was going to kill me, until Sebastian defended me, and Kyle decided to go after Sebastian. Sebastian was able to do some damage to Kyle, but in the end, Kyle had beaten up Sebastian badly, and had crushed his neck, nearly killing him. I was able to save Sebastian by knocking Kyle out with my lamp."

Alvin clenched his paws into fists, and leaked out small tears.

"Where's Kyle, so I can make him regret ever touching my son!?" exclaimed Alvin, now gritting his teeth.

"Calm down, Alvin!" snapped Brittany, grabbing Alvin. "Let the police handle him."

"Brittany, that's what we let happen, now look where our son is, in the hospital!"

Brittany was silent, because she agreed with Alvin, and wanted to deal with Kyle herself, but couldn't do anything about it, because Kyle was already gone, and was in the law's hands now.

"That's all that happened, Mr. Seville. I swear that nothing else happened," said Destiny.

"Alright, Destiny. Thank you for telling us," replied Alvin.

"I still want to get to the hospital to see what damage has been done," added Brittany.

"Right. Let's go then," replied Alvin.

* * *

At the hospital, Alvin, along with Brittany, Dave, Destiny, and Savannah sat in desperation, waiting for the doctor to give them news about his condition. The group were outside of Sebastian's hospital room, where they stared at horror through the glass, Sebastian unconscious in his bed. The sight caused Brittany and Destiny to burst into tears, so Alvin did his best to comfort Brittany in his arms, along with Savannah, holding her daughter close. Alvin brushed his fingers through Brittany's soft hair, in an attempt to calm Brittany down, because the last thing he needed was Brittany to have a panic attack, or something like that. Luckily, his attempt worked, and Brittany buried her head into Alvin's chest.

Destiny felt like she was being tested, to see if she had enough strength to make it through a tragic event, because she had no idea how much damage Kyle had actually done. Did he do enough damage to crush Sebastian's airway? How many bones were broke? Was Sebastian even going to make it? All these questions were echoing in Destiny's mind, to the point where her head was starting to hurt, but instead of complaining, she just ignored the pain, and continued to be comforted by her mother. She knew she had to be strong right now, but in her head, she felt as if it was her fault, even though it was all Sebastian's doing, all because he loved her.

Suddenly, from the room, a doctor walked out, holding a clipboard. Everybody turned toward the doctor, and awaited the news.

"How is he, doctor?" asked Alvin.

"Mr. Seville, your son is somehow, miraculously, alive," replied the doctor.

The news was good, but at the same time caused everybody's blood to go cold for a split second.

"How bad is it?!" asked Destiny.

"Well, first, he has severe bruising to his neck, but he's breathing very well for his condition. He also has fractures around the cheek area, and a fractured jaw. In conclusion, he is going to be fine, but in most cases like this, people usually shouldn't be able to breathe, and die due to lack of oxygen. He is very lucky to even be alive, and must've had a guardian angel watching over him."

The doctor's words immediately caused Destiny to stop and think, especially, when he mentioned a guardian angel. Could Sebastian have a guardian angel? Could that be how he knew Kyle was coming? Destiny had a questionable look on her face, and caused the doctor to become curious.

"Is everything alright?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just had a thought about something, that's all."

"Okay. Now, Sebastian will need some time to heal, and will need to spend some time in the hospital, so the swelling on his neck can decrease."

"Can we see him?" asked Brittany.

"He's resting right now, but as long as you don't make him talk or overexert his neck in anyway, you can visit."

"We won't. Thank you, doctor."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Seville."

The doctor shook hands with everyone, then walked down the hall, out of sight. Everybody was relieved, but the most curious one, was Destiny. All five of the group walked into Sebastian's room, and sat next to his bedside, sickened by Sebastian's condition. He had a neck brace around his neck, and his entire face was bruised up, terribly, causing Alvin, Brittany, and Destiny to burst into tears. Destiny placed her right paw over Sebastian's left paw, and hung her head in sadness, feeling weak and defeated.

Savannah rubbed her daughter's back, in an attempt to comfort her, but it was useless; Destiny was already crying a waterfall of tears. Brittany had also begun to cry massively, so Alvin hugged her, trying to calm her down, despite him crying tears of his own. The sight of Sebastian was too much for Brittany to handle, because it brought back memories of Alvin, when he was in his coma, and even though she knew Sebastian was going to be okay, she still couldn't bring herself to calm down; the memories of a near-death situation were flashing before her eyes again.

Suddenly, two police officers appeared at the door.

"Excuse us. We should've knocked, but we need to talk to the girl, privately," said one of the officers.

Destiny wiped her eyes, and turned to the police officers. "What do you need from me?" she asked.

"It's important. Just trust us."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

The officers walked out of the room, and Destiny turned back to Sebastian. She leaned down, and kissed his paw, causing Sebastian to express a smile, shocking everybody, and calming Brittany's nerves a little. It was then that Destiny knew Sebastian was going to be okay, and he felt her kiss. She released her grip from the bed, and walked out, into the hall, where the officers were waiting patiently.

"Alright, Destiny. First, you are not in any trouble, and neither is your boyfriend. You had every right to defend yourself, especially in the situation you were in. We just need to ask a few questions, concerning your attacker," said the officer.

"Okay. What kind of questions, officer?" asked Destiny.

"What do you want us to do with him?"

"I want you to get him as far from here as possible, without him knowing, because I know Kyle, and know that he will just find me again, and try to kill Sebastian and I both. Unless you transport him states away from here, he will eventually, get his revenge, which is why he needs to be sedated or something, so he doesn't know he's being taken far from this state."

"The farthest we can transport him, is to either Nevada or Utah."

"That's not far enough, officer. You don't know Kyle like I do, and what he's capable of. Besides, he shouldn't be in jail; he should be in a mental hospital, where he can't escape! Trust me, officer! That bastard will do anything to get what he wants! You need to transport him to Florida or somewhere as far as that! Please!"

The officer saw the desperation in Destiny's pleas, and noticed she had started to cry. "Calm down, Destiny. If Kyle is that dangerous, I will do all I can to get him away from this place, because I can see that you are being sincere."

"Do all that you can. Please!"

"I will do what I can. Let me get in contact with the sheriff, and I'll see what I can do to get him as far from here, and locked up in somewhere like solitary confinement, where he will be monitored 24/7."

"Please. Make sure he has no chance of ever seeing civilization again, meaning he has no chance of getting out, and I mean not a single chance of getting out."

"He will be locked up for a long time, Destiny. He is going to be charged with attempted murder, assault, breaking and entering, breaking out of jail, and a whole lot more, which could end up in a life sentence. All I ask of you, is to get rest, and to not worry about Kyle anymore. This time he will not get out of our sight."

"Thank you, officer."

Destiny hugged the officer, feeling a little safer.

"Stay safe, Destiny, and be thankful that your boyfriend was there at the right time."

"I am, and don't worry, I will stay safe."

The two officers walked to the hospital exit, while Destiny returned to the room, where she sat next to Sebastian's bedside for the next two hours. Sebastian remained in a deep sleep, still smiling from Destiny's kiss.

* * *

The next day, Destiny woke up, and rushed to get ready, so she could go to the hospital to visit Sebastian. She knew that Sebastian wouldn't be able to talk to her, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to see Sebastian, and see him awake. Since her mother was at work, she rode with Alvin and Brittany, who didn't hesitate on giving her a ride, because they wanted to see Sebastian just as much as Destiny wanted to.

At the hospital, Sebastian sat in his bed, eating his breakfast, which was maple and brown sugar flavoured oatmeal. Sebastian wasn't a big oatmeal fan, but due to his neck being bruised, he had no choice but to eat soft foods, and drink only liquids like water and juice. Sebastian smiled to his visitors, happy that it wasn't another doctor that had come to check his vitals, or flush his I.V, which he had started to grow tired of.

To communicate with Sebastian, Alvin and Brittany gave Sebastian a notebook, and a pen, to write down whatever he was going to say. Sebastian smiled, and proceeded to writing his first message. On the paper, he wrote, "_I'm glad to see you guys, and mom, dad, I sorry for doing this to you."_

"Don't be sorry, Sebastian," said Alvin.

"You prevented Destiny from getting killed," added Brittany. "No shame in that, at all."

_"I'm glad you guys aren't angry, but I still feel guilty for dragging you into something like this."_

"We do have one question though, and that's, how did you know Kyle was going to show up in the first place?" asked Brittany.

_"It was a voice in my dream, that told me. A female chipmunk voice, and I think it might be Brianna, and she's my guardian angel. That's all I can say, guys. I swear that I'm not joking, and am being 100% honest."_

"Are you sure, Sebastian?"

_"Completely, mom. I can't think of any other reason I would've been able to know."_

"Well, then Brianna is a great guardian angel, and even after all this time, she still is watching over you."

Brittany wasn't sure if Sebastian's thoughts were true or not, but she had no other explanation she could think of, so she just agreed with Sebastian. Destiny, however, believed Sebastian was correct, and that it was Brianna that had allowed him to save her life not once, but twice; once in the park, and the other the night before. In her mind, she said a thank you to Brianna, but there was no response, even though she knew, Brianna was there, watching over her brother.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and sorry it was so short, but now, maybe you understand where this story's plot is going, and I promise to update as soon as I can, because I hate to keep you guys waiting!Another thing, the AATC version of Frozen is currently, on hold, until Sofia2015 comes up with some ideas. Please leave reviews! I would like feedback, because I've worked hard on this sequel just for you guys! Happy April Fools, and thanks for reading, and until next time, take care :)**


	6. Sebastian and Destiny's First Experience

**Hi, guys! I promised not to keep you waiting forever, so here's another chapter for ya! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, because now that Kyle has been taken care of, what is in store for Sebastian and Destiny, possibly love in the air ;) ooo, la, la, as Simon would say lol. Well, guess you'll have to read, and find out ;) Another thing, thank you guys for being so supportive, and for giving my first fanfic nearly 12,000 views! That's insane, so thank you for all the support you've given me, and special thanks to everybody that takes a minute to review :) Warning! This chapter contains some sexual content, so read at your own risk! Well, enough chatter. On with the story!**

**_Three Years Later_**

It took about two months, but Sebastian made a full recovery from his fight with Kyle, even his neck seemed as if it were never injured in any way. Destiny and Sebastian have grown closer, and have neared the point in their lives, where they feel that it's time to take the next step in their relationship, by becoming more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Being twenty-one years old, they feel they've remained at level one for too long, and need to move on to level two.

Sebastian started doing more concerts, so he could raise enough money to afford their own place, but the lowest cost for a starting home was eight-thousand dollars, which Sebastian obtained through two local concerts, due to having to give a large amount to charity. He wasn't planning on proposing to Destiny anytime soon, because he wasn't ready to get into a marriage, and neither was Destiny. Unlike his mother and father, Sebastian was going to wait until he was truly ready to give Destiny his paw in marriage.

Destiny had become very active, as far as wanting to lose her virginity, and had become very persistent whenever she was around Sebastian. Sebastian was kind of afraid to have any kind of sexual activity with Destiny, due to the stories he has heard from his mother and father. He had learned that female chipmunks were very vulnerable to getting pregnant, and that if not careful, will end up pregnant unless it is protected in some way. That was the last thing he needed to happen, and end up becoming a father at such a young age, so he preferred to wait until the right time to make love for the first time.

Sebastian sat in his bedroom, playing his signature guitar, due to being bored to death. He was singing a popular song known as, "Let Her Go", by Passenger, and fingerpicking the song's rhythm, since his mother and father were at the market. He kept thinking about Destiny, and how much he loved her, causing him to blush a bit. He felt bad for not letting Destiny's wish of making love with him come true, but he was trying to maintain a safe relationship, without making any big mistakes, like getting her pregnant.

Suddenly, he thought of an idea, and sat his guitar in its stand. He knew his mother and father were still making love every once and awhile, and knew that his father kept protection in his nightstand's second drawer, and it was the perfect time to make love, because he was home alone, with nothing better to do. He too had the urge to make love, and couldn't stop thinking about it, ever since Destiny suggested it.

He decided to see if his father had any protection, and if he did, he would _borrow_ one, so he could fulfil Destiny's dream. Sebastian walked out of his bedroom, and made his way toward his mother and father's room. Inside his parent's room, Sebastian walked over to the nightstand, and slipped open the second drawer, starting to get a funny feeling in his stomach. As he expected, on the far right side of the drawer, he spotted a box full of protection, and with ease, pulled out one for him, trying to make sure to put everything back the way it was.

He shut the drawer, and quickly, grabbed his cell phone, and dialled Destiny's phone number.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Destiny."_

_"Oh, hi, Sebastian."_

_"Remember when you said you wanted to take our relationship to the next level?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well, if you hurry over to my house, I have a surprise for you."_

_"Are you serious?!"_

_"Totally, but you need to hurry over."_

_"I'll be right over!"_

Before Sebastian could say another word, the line went dead, meaning she was on her way. Sebastian felt excited, yet nervous as well, because he was about to do something that you only get to do once; he was about to lose his virginity, and so was Destiny.

* * *

Destiny arrived in less than ten minutes, dressed in her non-usual clothes, and her entire torso was covered by a jacket. Sebastian led her to his room, starting to get butterflies in his stomach, because he was about to see a girl, excluding his mom, nude, and Destiny was about to see him nude. Both of them entered Sebastian's bedroom, and shut the door behind them. Destiny removed her jacket, only to reveal a see-through shirt, which caused Sebastian to start sweating.

"You look beautiful," complimented Sebastian.

"This isn't anything, handsome," replied Destiny, in a seductive tone.

Destiny quickly, removed her shirt, revealing her bare chest.

"Your turn, Sebastian," she said.

Sebastian quickly, removed his shirt as well, revealing his bare chest, which caused Destiny to lick her chops, due to his muscles being very definite.

Destiny walked in front of Sebastian, and immediately, both of them wrapped their arms around each other, and dove into a passionate kiss. Both of them collided on top of Sebastian's bed, rolling on top of one another, still kissing passionately. Sebastian was surprised how soft Destiny's chest was, and the scent of her bare chest was delightful. It wasn't perfume or anything, but the smell of a beautiful chipmunk; a smell that he had never smelled before, almost a natural smell.

Destiny had rolled on top of Sebastian, allowing Sebastian to slip off Destiny's skirt using his feet, revealing her small nipples, which tickled his body, every time they rubbed against his bare skin. Destiny was bare naked, so he released his lips from Destiny's, so she could remove his shorts. Destiny unbuttoned Sebastian's shorts, and pulled them off slowly, and threw them onto the floor, doing a lasso spin with them before she did. Both of them were bare naked, and quickly, dove back into the kiss, making their way under the bed covers, as they did.

Both of them settled under the covers, and released the kiss, so Sebastian could put on protection. Finally, for the first time in their lives, Sebastian and Destiny made love for the first time.

* * *

About an hour later, Sebastian and Destiny finished their first experience making love. Both of them were blown away at the experience they just had, and were amazed just how amazing making love was. Both were exhausted, sweating, and breathing heavily. Even Destiny's hair was a huge mess, and both of them had that "magic" smell on them, and it was lingering throughout the room.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Destiny, with joy.

"Yes. Indeed it was," added Sebastian, feeling dumb for not doing this with Destiny sooner.

"We need to do this more, Sebastian. We're plenty old enough."

"I know, Destiny. How am I going to get protection, without my parent's knowing?"

"Well, how did you get it this time?"

"I got it from my parent's bedroom."

"Smooth."

"That's me. Smooth as baby skin."

Destiny giggled at Sebastian's humour, and kissed him on the lips. "We better get cleaned up, before your parent's get home."

"Good thinking, we need to hurry, though."

"Okay."

Destiny removed the bedsheets, and quickly put her clothes back on, along with Sebastian, after tossing his protection in the garbage can next to his bed. Destiny gathered her things, and gave Sebastian a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, winking at Sebastian.

"Sure thing," replied Sebastian.

Destiny rushed out of the house, back to her house, while Sebastian rushed outside, with his garbage can, and dumped the contents into the big garbage can outside, and buried the protection under spare trash, so his parent's wouldn't spot it. Lastly, Sebastian decided to take a shower, to get rid of the "magic" smell that covered him, and sprayed his room down with air freshener.

"I sure hope that's enough to get rid of any evidence, that Destiny and I made love," he said, as he quickly stepped into the shower.

* * *

Later that night, Sebastian sat on the couch, watching a random television show, while Brittany prepared dinner. Alvin took a shower, and was dressing into some night clothes. Sebastian was praying that he had left everything in that drawer exactly like before, because Alvin has the eye of Sherlock Holmes, and can spot even the slightest difference. Sebastian was relieved when he saw Alvin walk into the living room, without questioning him about anything.

Alvin sat down on the couch, next to Sebastian, and watched the program. He noticed that Sebastian was acting strange.

"So, anything special happen today, Sebastian," asked Alvin.

Sebastian immediately knew that he was busted. "No, not really, dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Nothing except the same ol' stuff happened today."

Alvin knew that his son was lying, so to be a good sport, he winked at Sebastian, knowing he had had his first experience making love, in their absence. Sebastian wasn't sure how to react, so he just winked back, knowing he could trust his dad, and knew that it was now, him and his father's little secret.

,

**Well, hope you enjoyed, because that's all for now, I'm afraid. What do you think will be next in Sebastian and Destiny's lives? You'll have to keep reading and find out, but that will have to wait until the next chapter. Until next time, take care guys :)**


	7. A Birthday At the Carnival

**Hey, guys! Happy late Easter, and hopefully, last chapter wasn't too graphic for you, because I tried my hardest to not make it graphic. What is the next chapter in Sebastian and Destiny's lives, guess you have to read, and find out ;) Please! Take some time to leave a review! It only takes a minute to do, because it really helps to see how well I've done. If you find something that is out of place, please let me know! Other than that, enjoy chapter seven!**

Over the next few weeks, Sebastian and Destiny had secretly made love, using protection, and the only person that knew of their lovemaking, was Alvin. Alvin was the one providing the protection to Sebastian, without Brittany knowing, because she would flip if she knew her son was making love, despite his age. Alvin hated keeping secrets from Brittany, but he thought his son deserved to experience the wonders of making love, due to him and Brittany making love for the first time, when they were only eighteen, as long as it was protected. Making love was a wonderful experience, but could be dangerous, if not protected; a lesson Alvin and Brittany learned the hard way.

However, Destiny was growing tired of having to make love in secrecy, due to her mother nearly busting her multiple times. She knew there was only one way to truly, be free to make love anytime she wanted, and that was marriage. However, Sebastian had already made it clear that he wasn't ready for marriage yet, otherwise he'd be following in his mother and father's footsteps. In a way, she knew he was right, and that neither of them were ready to take the ultimate step in their relationship, so they continued to make love in secret.

Sebastian woke up, smiling, because today was Destiny's birthday; one of his favorite holidays. Today, he had arranged a surprise for Destiny, and to give her a fun birthday, instead of a boring one. He removed the bed covers, and quickly, dressed into some half-decent clothes, which were an old T-shirt with a gold peace symbol on it, and a black overcoat, along with some shorts that Alvin gave him. The outfit was one Alvin used to wear for only special occasions, which were mostly concerts for charity benefits.

For a final touch, Sebastian sprayed some fancy cologne on him, and finally, exited his bedroom, to breakfast. Breakfast was waffles, and for once, it was Alvin cooking, while Brittany sat on the couch, watching television. Sebastian decided to take a seat next to Brittany, and immediately, Brittany was wondering why her son was dressed so nice.

"What's the occasion?" asked Brittany.

"Today's Destiny's birthday, mom," replied Sebastian.

"Oh. My, my. You look just like your father in that outfit."

Alvin overheard the conversation, and turned from the waffles. "Who looks like me?" he asked.

"Sebastian, Alvin," replied Brittany.

Alvin overlooked Sebastian. "Wow! Indeed, he does."

"Well, I do look just like my father," said Sebastian, jokingly.

"You may look like me, but you have your mother's attitude."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

Brittany interrupted. "Okay, that's enough, you two."

"Sorry, mom," apologized Sebastian.

"It's okay, Sebastian. Are you eating breakfast?"

"Yes, otherwise, dad will give me a guilt trip."

"Smart boy," joked Alvin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, then turned back to watching television.

"There's that attitude," said Alvin, silently.

* * *

Sebastian finished his breakfast, then handed his plate to Alvin, so he could hurry over to Destiny's house. He wanted to get as much time out the day as he could, because he knew that Destiny had always had dull birthdays; Her mother could never attend Destiny's birthday, because she was working, so it was up to Sebastian to make this Destiny's best birthday. Alvin accepted the plate, then patted his son on the head.

"Tell her that we said, happy birthday," said Alvin.

"Alright," replied Sebastian, with a smile. "I'll see you guys later." Sebastian made his way to the front door, and opened it.

"Be careful," said Brittany.

"I will, mom," replied Sebastian, as he made his way out the door, shutting it behind him.

It was a beautiful day, with not a single cloud in the sky, which was perfect.

"Just let it stay like this, and today will be Destiny's best day ever."

Sebastian made his way toward Destiny's house, being careful, otherwise Brittany would snap at him.

* * *

Sebastian was at Destiny's house in less than ten minutes, and was gasping for breath. He knocked at the door, and backed up a step, like most people do, waiting for Destiny to answer. Strangely, there was no answer, causing Sebastian to go into panic mode, because he didn't know if Destiny was okay or not. Had Kyle gotten her again, and was he next? Sebastian didn't even want to think of that happening, so he just knocked again, but once again, there was no answer.

Sebastian was starting to get worried, because Destiny never went to work with her mother, and never leaves the house, unless she is with somebody, excluding the first time she made love with Sebastian. Just when he was about to get his cell phone out, he was startled by somebody; it was Destiny, who had made him nearly jump five feet into the air.

She was laughing hysterically, at Sebastian, who she had scared to death.

"Haha, very funny," said Sebastian, trying to breathe normally.

"Oh, come on, Sebastian. It was just a joke," she said.

"Not a very funny one!"

"It was for me."

"I'll let it slide, but only because it's your special day."

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did. How could I forget my love's birthday?"

"Nobody ever remembers."

"Well, here I am, now, let's get going."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise, so I'm afraid you're going to have to just wait."

"That's no fun, but I guess I have no choice."

"Don't worry, it's going to be worth the wait."

* * *

Sebastian walked Destiny to the outskirts of town; a place where neither of them had ever been, which caused Destiny to get scared. Sebastian gripped her paw, telling her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She trusted him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, showing her trust toward him. As a response, Sebastian kissed her back, but this time, on the lips, causing Destiny's every fear to disappear, and her happiness to increase.

She felt more safer than ever before, in her life, especially after the amount of danger Sebastian put himself in, when he saved her from Kyle, but those were bad memories, so she didn't even think of that anymore, and continued onward, with her paw in Sebastian's paw. The two were a splitting image of when Alvin and Brittany were still dating, almost as if time were repeating itself, except Destiny wasn't walking around in pain. Unlike Brittany, Destiny is a strong-willed girl, and doesn't let even the slightest pain get her down.

Destiny was starting to get a glimpse of something in the distance, and immediately, she knew where Sebastian was taking her. It was one of her favorite places to go every year; the carnival.

"Surprise!" yelled Sebastian.

"How did you know I like the carnival?!" replied Destiny.

"What don't I know about you, Destiny?"

"Good point."

"Well, let's not waste any time! Let's go!"

"Okay, Sebastian. I call front seat on the rollercoaster!"

"Seriously?! I hate the front seat!"

"I know, but today, I call the shots!"

"Ugh. Fine, Destiny, but don't blame me if I throw up."

"Toughen up, because that's the first stop."

Even though Sebastian didn't want to, he wanted to make this Destiny's best day of her life, so he toughened up the best he could, and moved toward the entrance to the carnival. The sound of people screaming on the gigantic rollercoaster made Sebastian's stomach turn, because he hated rollercoasters, but he wasn't going to let his fear of rollercoasters ruin Destiny's birthday. If Alvin were there, he would be making fun of Sebastian, because he was afraid of rollercoasters; the thought of his father laughing at him gave Sebastian enough bravery to get on the rollercoaster, so he quickly, paid the manager at the front entrance, and entered the carnival.

Destiny was dragging him to the largest rollercoaster, named "the Dragon," nearly peeing his pants at the size of the top attraction. The line was surprisingly, short, making Sebastian's gag reflex start to act up, as they walked through the gateway, to the rollercoaster, nearing the end of it's current run. Sebastian gulped, which Destiny heard, and giggled a little from Sebastian's fear. He looked as if he were about to pass out, and his paws were sweating horribly.

"Better wipe those paws of yours free of sweat, because your going to need to hold on tight," joked Destiny.

"I'm okay, besides it's your special day, so I'm willing to do anything for you today," replied Sebastian, gripping Destiny's paw.

"You're cute, when you're scared." Destiny landed a small kiss to Sebastian's cheek, causing his level of bravery to rise, massively.

"Thanks. I needed that, Destiny," said Sebastian, smiling.

The rollercoaster pulled into the station, and people's hair were messed up, and every female's make-up was smothered down their faces, causing them to look like Alice Cooper. Destiny giggled, silently, along with Sebastian. As the previous riders exited, Sebastian and Destiny moved toward the front seat, and settled in, putting their seat belts on. Once they were both buckled in, Sebastian grabbed Destiny's paw, because she had suddenly, received a look of fear, so he gave her the bravery, by holding her paw in his. She gripped his paw, tight, as every other participant settled into their seats.

"It's okay, Destiny. I'm here with you," said Sebastian.

Destiny looked at Sebastian, feeling safe, not noticing the metal bar that keeps you in the seat tucking them into the seat, nice and tight.

"Ready?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm ready," replied Destiny, as the rollercoaster started to move.

Destiny gripped Sebastian's paw so tight, Sebastian thought he was losing circulation, as they neared the drop-off, which was a well over a hundred foot drop. As the rollercoaster started to descend, Sebastian and Destiny put their arms in the air, and screamed. Despite both of them being scared before, both of them were no longer afraid, and instead, were having the time of their lives.

* * *

The rollercoaster ride ended in less than a minute, and both of them were a bit stunned, as they stepped out of their seats. Destiny's hair was a bit messed up, but due to her not wearing make-up, she didn't have mascara smeared all over her face. Sebastian's hair wasn't even messed up, due to him having his mother's soft hair, which never gets messed up. Destiny fixed her hair, then proceeded to choosing the next thing she wanted to do, which was a ring toss, due to one of the prizes being a purple bear, and her favorite color is purple. Sebastian was pretty good at games like ring toss, so he accepted the challenge, due to Destiny not being the brightest when it comes to accuracy.

He paid the one-dollar cost, grabbed the first ring, and tossed it toward the pole. Sebastian wasn't surprised that the ring landed successfully, along with the next ring, and the last ring; the most surprised person, was the owner of the booth. Sebastian picked out the purple bear, as his prize, and took it from the man in the booth, and lastly, handed it to Destiny as a birthday present.

"Here ya go, Destiny. Happy birthday," he said, while Destiny took the bear from Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Now, can we sit down somewhere, my feet are hurting a little, asked Destiny.

"Sure. There's a table over there."

"That works."

"Okay. Let's go."

Sebastian and Destiny walked over to a table, located in the food court, and sat down, so they could rest their feet. Destiny looked at Sebastian, and smiled.

"Sebastian, you have given me the best birthday ever, and am very grateful that I have been blessed with such a loving, caring, and faithful person. I just wish we could take things to the next level, so we can experience our love in a whole different way," said Destiny.

"I know, Destiny, but I just don't know if we're ready to take it that far," replied Sebastian, starting to feel a bit guilty.

"We're twenty-one years old, Sebastian. We are old enough, and I think that it's time to start our own life together."

Sebastian pondered for a second, feeling like a jerk, because deep down, he knew Destiny was stating a good point. Suddenly, he thought of an idea, by looking at the Ferris wheel.

"Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the day, Destiny. I still have one more surprise, but it doesn't come until tonight," said Sebastian.

"Okay, Sebastian," replied Destiny, feeling depressed.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Sebastian and Destiny went on almost every ride, and had more fun than they've had in a long time. It was night time, and there was still one last ride to go on, before they called it a day; the Ferris wheel. Sebastian and Destiny waited patiently, in line, at the Ferris wheel. This was their final stop, and where Sebastian's surprise would be revealed. Sebastian was nervous, which confused Destiny, because Sebastian was usually, not the one afraid of a Ferris wheel; he usually is excited to get on a Ferris wheel, so he can see the gorgeous view from the very top of the Ferris wheel, but Sebastian was acting strange.

After waiting for over ten minutes, Sebastian and Destiny were finally able to get on the Ferris wheel. Destiny chose a purple cart, which was only obvious, and sat down, next to Sebastian, and held his paw in her's. As soon as they were in, the Ferris wheel started to turn slowly, so more people could get on the Ferris wheel. Destiny had noticed that Sebastian was starting to breathe heavily.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Why are you breathing so heavy?"

"That'll all be answered, as soon as when we get to the top."

"You're confusing me? What's at the top?"

"Your surprise."

Destiny didn't ask any other questions, and awaited the cart to get to the top, curious of what Sebastian had planned. It seemed like forever, due to people below arguing over seats, but after a duration of about ten minutes, they were at the top, where the view was beautiful.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sebastian?" asked Destiny.

"It is, and Destiny, so are you," replied Sebastian, starting to blush.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You are the most beautiful chipmunk I have ever laid eyes on, since the the first day I saw you, up to today, and I have come to realize that I've been blind for some time. After today, I realized that I've been too paranoid, and have thought of only myself, but now, I have made up my mind."

Sebastian got down on one knee, causing Destiny to start crying tears of happiness. "Destiny, with all of my heart, I ask you this question. Will you marry me?"

Destiny was breathless, and struggled to even answer. "Yes! I will marry you, Sebastian!"

Spectators from nearby carts, started to applause, as Sebastian took the ring he gave Destiny three years ago, and slid it onto her ring finger, the moonlight shining on Destiny, causing her to glimmer like a diamond. She dove onto Sebastian, and kissed him passionately, feeling like a whole new person. The new couple kissed passionately for five minutes, then broke the kiss, so they could enjoy the remainder of the Ferris wheel ride.

"Best birthday ever," said Destiny, as she leaned in for another kiss, and kissed Sebastian lightly, on the lips.

**Well, that's all for now, so thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another chapter won't be up for awhile, due to me taking a short break from Fanfiction, but don't worry, I will continue this, and tell me what you think is going to happen next! Please leave reviews, because it really helps to keep me writing for you guys. Until next time, take care everyone!**


	8. Moving On

**Hi, everyone! I'm back from my short break, to bring you another chapter! Please take time to leave a review, guys! You don't know how much it helps to keep my attitude for writing this positive, therefore, I'd appreciate some feedback! What will Sebastian and Destiny do, now that they are together as a couple? Tell me your thoughts in a review, and I'd like to take a moment to thank a bunch of new friends, for helping me in so many ways :) So, without further a due, I'll shut up! Here's chapter eight for you guys!**

Sebastian didn't break the news of his marriage, until the next morning to Alvin and Brittany. The most shocked out of the two, was Brittany, while Alvin saw it as a normal thing, because he knew it was going to happen some time, and there was no stopping it. Sebastian was legally an adult, and so was Destiny, so there was nothing that their parent's could do about it; the marriage was already official, and despite Brittany thinking differently at first, she was happy for her son, and from then on, supported him, rather than snapping at him.

Savannah was very shocked, and thought that her only daughter was rushing too fast, but it was really her parental actions, not wanting to let her only child go. Destiny assured her mother that she was ready to move out, and start a life with Sebastian; she was not only old enough, but also prepared for anything that may come her way. What Savannah worried about the most, was pregnancy, knowing how active her daughter really was, but Destiny assured her that children was not even something she wanted at this point, and promised to always use protection, until she was ready to have children.

The fact that their children were leaving the nest, was hard on both families, but they knew that it was time for them to let their children go, just like when they left their guardians; it's hard, but it's a step in life that they had to accept, even though they didn't want their children to leave. Alvin tried his hardest not to cry, but not even the great Alvin Seville's tears could stay locked behind his tearducts. Alvin was now feeling what Dave felt the day he moved out, and burst into tears, knowing Sebastian was grown up, and was ready to start his own life.

Using his own money, Sebastian bought a decent home, only for the price of around eight-thousand dollars, which was a great deal for a three bedroom, and two bathroom house; exactly what Sebastian and Destiny needed for a start. Sebastian found spare boxes around the house, and was packing his things away. Alvin stood in the doorway, looking at his grown up son, moving onto the next step in his life. A sight that made him proud of his son, but also caused him to shed some tears. The sound of his sniffing, startled Sebastian, causing him to catch his father crying.

"Come on, dad. Don't be that way," said Sebastian, struggling to hold his tears back.

"It's hard not to be sad, Sebastian," replied Alvin. "I'm your father; I created you, held you when you were born, fed you, raised you, and have made you into the man you are. To see something you've cared for your entire life take the next step in life, it hits you like a ton of bricks." Alvin had started to cry again.

Sebastian aided his father, and gave him a big hug, feeling his father grab him tight, and break down into tears. Sebastian no longer held back his tears, and cried in his father's arms, because deep down, he felt his father's pain. Alvin didn't let go of Sebastian for minutes, and sobbed the last of his tears out of his eyes. After five minutes of holding Sebastian, he let him go, and wiped his son's wet eyesocket's dry of tears.

"I love you, dad," said Sebastian. "I will never forget what you and mom have taught me, and will never forget that it was you two that made me into who I am."

"I love you too, Sebastian, and your mother and I both know that you will never forget. Just remember, we will always love you, no matter what happens, and we are both happy for you," replied Alvin.

Sebastian hugged his father again, before he finished packing all of his luggage.

* * *

Destiny packed up all her clothes, coming across things her mother had given her, things that brought back memories of the past. In her drawers, she had found a voice-activated diary, an old comb, and dresses from when she was still a toddler. The diary still worked, and opened, easily, revealing silly stuff she had written down, years ago. The first entry was of her complimenting herself in a dress she had gotten for school, from her mother.

_September 15, 2023  
_

_Tried on that new dress mom bought me, and LOVE IT! It goes with my personality, perfectly! I'm glad mom and I have so much time to spend together, but I still wish dad was here. Not excited to start school in a few days, but that's just another challenge in life, I guess. Hopefully, I make friends, and so nervous._

Reading that old entry, was like taking a step back in time, to Destiny; Just before her life was lovestruck by Sebastian, and she was changed for the rest of her life. The second entry was of her first day of elementary school; the day she met Sebastian on the bus.

_September 18, 2023_

_Today, I met somebody, and felt strange for the rest of the day. I don't know what this feeling is, but it won't go away, and is still there, in my stomach. Mom says it's a thing called "love," but I'm not that easy to woo. Hope to talk to this boy, one day, and maybe become friends, even though my mom says he has "cooties," which is a bug you can catch at my age. This boy is strange, because whenever I look at him, he just turns and runs. I don't even know his name, yet, but even if he has cooties, I'm attracted to this mysterious boy. _

_Mom teases me, but I don't care. Best of luck tomorrow, and hope I can catch him before he runs._

She giggled at her once believing that Sebastian had cooties, and that cooties even was a real thing, when it's just a term to keep boys from girls. She never remembered talking to Sebastian the next day, until she turned to the next entry, which revealed what really happened the next day.

_September 19, 2023_

_Ran into that boy today, but not in the way I intended to. At lunch I saw him eating alone, so I offered to eat with him, but he responded by running like a chicken. Chased him all the way to the outside of the boy's bathroom; the forbidden zone for girls. For the entire lunch period, he stayed in the boy's bathroom, but I managed to get his name, by asking multiple times. Sebastian, is his name, and look forward to seeing him tomorrow. Hopefully, not from behind a bathroom door again, but face-to-face._

Destiny busted out laughing, knowing now, she had learned Sebastian's name, by asking from outside the boy's bathroom. Sebastian even had a great sense-of-humour, when they were in kindergarten. The humour only got funnier, the further she went into the entries; there was one of a day she had caught Sebastian peeing in the bushes, just inside of school grounds.

_September 24, 2023_

_Today, was a special day, because I caught Sebastian peeing in some bushes on school property. Sebastian claimed that the bathroom was locked, and he had to pee, superbad. I didn't tell on him, but instead, used bribery to get him to hang out with me; either he spends recess with me, or I tell the principle. He agreed, and we swung on the swings together, seeing who could get the highest, and of course, Sebastian beat me, but I didn't care, because I had a ton of fun, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he did too. Hopefully, one day, Sebastian pees in the bushes again, so we can hang out more._

The memories of that day were coming back to Destiny, and the look he had on his face, when she caught him; his face was red as a beet, and he was so embarrassed. She wondered if Sebastian remembered that day, and the fun they had together, for the first time, all over the bathrooms being locked. The memories of the past were making her feel happy, so she read into another entry; the day that they kissed for the first time.

_October 7, 2023_

_Today's recess was the best day ever, because Sebastian kissed me ON THE LIPS! I was playing on the monkey bars, and was hanging upside down, when I lost grip, and fell to the ground. Sebastian was the first person at my aid, and when he saw me on the ground, he quickly, kissed me on the lips. When he saw that I woke up, he yelled, "SLEEPING BEAUTY IS REAL!" I wanted to laugh, but instead smiled, and knew then that Sebastian and I were meant to be. He may not know it, but one day, he will._

That was one memory Destiny remembered well, and would never forget. Even though she enjoyed reading the entries, she knew that Sebastian would be looking for her at their new house, so she sat the diary aside, and returned to packing her clothes, laughing at the memory of Sebastian thinking she was Sleeping Beauty that day.

* * *

Sebastian had finished packing everything in boxes, and carried them out to Dave's car, who had offered to help Sebastian transport his luggage to the house, since Alvin and Brittany both were too short to even drive a car. Dave had aged well, and despite being in his forty's, he still looked healthy, even after years of Alvin stressing him out. Sebastian loaded the boxes into the back seat, trying to leave room for Alvin and Brittany. Luckily, he was able to obtain a king-size bed from Alvin and Brittany, as a token of their love, and a stepping stone for Sebastian and Destiny's new life.

Once all the boxes were in the car, Alvin and Brittany climbed into the car, with Sebastian between them, ready to take a final drive with their son, because this time, he would not return with them. Alvin was now, starting to feel like Dave felt, the day he took his final ride with Alvin, when he moved in with Brittany. It was a feeling unlike any he had ever felt before; a feeling of sorrow, because his son was taking a huge step in his life. Alvin grabbed Sebastian's paw, and held it tight, as the car mobilized. Brittany had followed Alvin's actions, and grabbed Sebastian's other paw. Sebastian was no longer a little boy, he had grown into a mature man.

* * *

Destiny finished packing her things into her mother's car, and stood, waiting for Savannah to show up. Savannah walked out of the house, with a strange look on her face, causing Destiny to get curious, because her mother was never the one to get emotional. Even though their relationship was not the best, Destiny walked to her mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.

Savannah didn't answer, but instead hugged Destiny tight, falling to her knees. She had broken down, and was crying severely.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, with a sad tone.

Destiny was confused, because she had never seen her mother like this.

"What are you... She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I haven't been there for you, when I should've been! I'm sorry, honey! I'm so sorry!"

"Mom, calm down. There's no need to be sorry."

"Yes there is! I haven't been a good mother to you!"

"Stop blaming yourself for nothing, mom. You have been a great mother to me."

"No, it's something else! I've kept something hidden from you!"

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"The truth about your father!"

This shocked Destiny, and she immediately, got tears in her eyes. "Wait. What do you mean?"

"Destiny, please understand. You were too young to even remember."

"What happened to dad?"

"Not long after you were born, your father became very ill, and was diagnosed with a severe case of cancer. Four weeks after you were born, your father passed away, in his sleep, but before he passed, your father held you, and loved you more than you can imagine, Destiny."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You were young, and for someone at your age to not have a father, would've devastated you. Please, don't hate me for not telling you, until now."

"I don't hate you, mom. I'm glad you told me, so thank you for telling me, mom." Destiny burst into tears of happiness.

Savannah smiled, and hugged Destiny, happy that Destiny didn't hate her for keeping the truth about her father secret.

"We need to get going, mom, before Sebastian thinks that I got lost," said Destiny.

"Okay, honey," replied Savannah.

Savannah and Destiny broke their hug, and hurried into the car, feeling closer than ever before.

* * *

At Sebastian and Destiny's new house, Sebastian stepped out of the car, and stood next to Alvin and Brittany, staring at the house. It wasn't long until Destiny, along with her mother, pulled up to the house, and stepped out of the car. Destiny ran to Sebastian, and kissed him, then grabbed his paw, staring at the house; their own home, that would lead to a new life full of many things.

**That's all for now, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up fast, unless I hit a writers block, so if you don't see it up soon, just be patient! I promise that I will continue this, and things will get interesting! PLEASE! Take some time to leave a review, it really helps, and for the latest update, follow, and favorite this story! Until next time, take care :)**


	9. Growing Closer

**Hey guys, thank you so much for leaving reviews, especially CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101, I appreciate it! I'm sorry for not updating faster, but I've been busy with some things, but I'm back with another chapter! I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but as long as you guys keep motivating me, I'll try to add as much as I can to this, but it's getting close to the end! What will happen next in Sebastian and Destiny's lives? Read and find out! No more talking, here's chapter nine! **

It didn't take long for Sebastian and Destiny to settle into their new home, due to it being a perfect home for any starting couple. While handling some luggage, Destiny had hurt her back, so the first night of moving in, Sebastian drew Destiny a bath, and gave her a massage, taking the pain away as quickly as it came. Sebastian had seen Alvin do this to Brittany multiple times, after a stressful day, and everytime he did it, Brittany was better, so he figured he'd try it, and like magic, it worked. Destiny was all better, and walking around, as if nothing bad had happened.

Sebastian was relieved that the massage worked, and as a final touch, rubbed some lotion on her back, causing her pain to subside, completely, and smell delightful. The first night on the king size bed, the massage had caused Destiny to get into a romantic mood, leading to them making love. They no longer needed to worry about getting caught, so they made this moment as romantic as they could, like most newlyweds do on their honeymoon. That night, both Sebastian and Destiny smiled in their sleep, after their wonderful moment, and cuddled with each other. Sebastian held his arm around Destiny, while Destiny buried her head into Sebastian's chest, not letting go of each other. That night, both of them slept peacefully, which was perfect, because they needed as much energy as possible for the next day, when they would have to unpack every box.

The next day, Sebastian and Destiny woke bright and early, and took a shower together, cleaning themselves from the night before, so they could get the boxes unpacked quick, and have some time to relax, as a reward for all their hard work. Sebastian unloaded a box containing some of his things, so he unloaded the box in no time, while Destiny unloaded all of her things, because she labelled her boxes, so Sebastian wouldn't accidentally run into her things. Sebastian didn't care if he accidentally came across some of Destiny's things, because now that they were married, he would eventually run across Destiny's things, one way or another.

Sebastian and Destiny had made excellent progress, and had a very little number of boxes left, which was a relief to both of them. Sebastian opened a box, and immediately, didn't recognize any of the contents, meaning it was Destiny's stuff. Inside, he saw a small diary, and immediately, got curious, but he knew he was stepping over the line there, so he ignored it, but was busted by Destiny standing behind him. Sebastian felt guilty, but knew he hadn't done anything wrong, so he just handed the box to Destiny, which she accepted, knowing he hadn't been snooping around in her things.

As he saw her walk off, he moved onto the next box, and recognized it as one of his, so he opened it, only to see something ancient, bringing tears to his eyes. It was one of Brianna's favorite toys, whenever he played with her, when she was still alive. He gripped the toy in his paws, and looked upward, knowing Brianna was there, watching over him, like an angel.

"I know you're there, Brianna, and I just want to say thank you for protecting Destiny and I over the years. Also, know that I will always remember and love you to death, until the day I die," he said, crying.

Destiny walked into the room, and saw Sebastian crying, immediately confusing her.

"What are you crying about?" she asked.

Sebastian turned to her, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It nothing. I just hit my toe on something," he lied.

"Seriously, Sebastian? You might want to lie a bit better, because I know it takes a lot more pain to make you cry."

"Fine. I just ran across something precious to me, because it was Brianna's."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sebastian. If I would've known...

"No. It's okay. You don't need to apologize, Destiny. I'm glad to still have a piece of my sister's past, because even though she's gone, I still feel her presence everyday."

"I wish I could say the same."

Sebastian grew curious on what Destiny said. "What do you mean?" asked Sebastian.

"My mom told me the truth of my father's disappearance, and it turns out, he died from cancer, not long after I was born."

"What makes you think he's not watching over you?"

Destiny had started to cry. "I never knew my father, Sebastian. I wish I knew what he looked like, so I could at least know if he is watching over me."

Sebastian felt terrible for Destiny, not knowing what her own father looked like, so to comfort her, he hugged her tight.

"Destiny, I never knew your father, but I know for a fact that he's watching over you right now, because he loved you to death, just like Brianna loved me to death."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Brianna and I had a bond that was unbreakable, and even beyond death, still remains unbroken. The same goes for you and your father; your bond with him still exists, and will remain that way, forever."

Destiny released her hug, and looked at Sebastian, then landed a small kiss to his lips. "Thanks for that, Sebastian. I needed that."

"It's my job as your husband, to help you in times of need."

Destiny hugged Sebastian tight, then returned to unpacking a box in another room.

* * *

After Destiny's breakdown, it took about one hour for the remaining boxes to be unpacked, and the contents to be put away, so they were not in the way. The exhausted couple decided to rest on the bed, Sebastian fell asleep first, while Destiny sat on the bed, trying to go to sleep, but was having no luck. She decided to see if reading something could help her get to sleep, but all she had to read, was the voice-activated diary. She decided that it was better than nothing, and grabbed the diary from under the bed, trying not to wake Sebastian.

She quietly, spoke the password to open the diary, and opened it to the page, where the next entry was. It was an entry about Halloween.

_October 31, 2023_

_This year's Halloween was a good one. Scored a load of my favorite candies, but it's a shame I don't have anybody to share it with, except mom, but lately, she has been too busy with her new job to do anything. I feel like an orphan anymore, because I'm left alone with the worst babysitter ever! Lucky for me, I have ways of keeping my candy from them. The only time I don't feel alone, is when I'm with Sebastian, at school. I even ran into him at some houses tonight, dressed as a vampire. Even though mom is not here, I had a great night, especially when Sebastian traded me some Hot Tamales for a Hershey's bar._

The entry caused Destiny to giggle, so to keep her giggling from waking Sebastian, she covered her mouth, because she remembered that Halloween, as if it were yesterday. When her life changed completely, after her mother got the job she still works, and it doesn't even pay a decent amount of money. Destiny always wondered why her mother continued to work a terrible job, but all her mother ever told her, was that it was for Destiny's sake.

Destiny hoped that one day, her mother would quit her job, because the payment was barely, enough to put food on the table, and the boss was a complete jerk to his employees. To fight away her thoughts, Destiny moved onto the next entry, which was a Thanksgiving entry.

_November 26, 2013_

_Thanksgiving was fun. I ate like a pig; mostly the yams, and stuffing. Mom and I, invited the Seville's to our dinner, because we consider them family, plus the feast that mother prepared, was too much for just two people to handle. Sebastian challenged me to a race, on who could finish their plate first, and this time, I won. Alvin and Brittany; Sebastian's parent's, got along with mother and I, but Sebastian's mother stared at my mom in a funny way the entire time we ate. _

_Afterwards, Sebastian and I pretended to be rockstars, in my bedroom. Sebastian was a surprisingly, great air guitarist, while I sang the lyrics to some stupid song I'd heard on the radio. The rest of the day was boring, after the Seville's left, but it wasn't long before I took a nap, due to a certain ingredient in the turkey, that causes you to become sleepy. Back to school in a couple of days, and can't wait for Christmas break!_

The entry was bringing back memories of that Thanksgiving to Destiny, who was surprised that she had not remembered that day at all. Then again, most children at that age don't remember much of their earlier days, so she concluded that she was just too young to remember that day piece by piece. It was the only logical explanation she could think of. She hadn't realized that Sebastian had just peeked his eyes open.

"What are you doing, Destiny?" asked Sebastian.

"Oh. Nothing" replied Destiny.

"Oh. Then what's that in your hand?"

Destiny knew she had been caught, so she decided to show Sebastian the diary.

"It's the diary you saw earlier. I've been reading it, and have come across lost memories."

"Really? What kind of memories?"

"Memories of you and me."

Sebastian's eyes bulged, surprised that Destiny had older memories of them, when they were children.

"Which memories? I barely, remember the old days," asked Sebastian

"Have a look for yourself," replied Destiny.

"Isn't that your personal memories?"

"Sebastian, we're married. It's time to for me to share my memories with you, not keep them secret from you."

Sebastian had realized that Destiny was right, and accepted her invitation, to look in the diary. He leaned in closer to her, and like two kids, they read the diary, together.

* * *

Two hours of reading the entire diary, had made Sebastian and Destiny's relationship grow, because there was so many memories from their childhood they had forgotten. Sebastian had never realized how close Destiny and him were as kids, and the memories they shared together. Sebastian had his arm around Destiny, who had cuddled next to him, with a smile on her face. Both of them felt refreshed, because they knew more about each other than ever before; something that they needed, if they were ever going to be together, forever.

Sebastian closed the diary, and sat it on the floor, as Destiny sat up, from Sebastian's side. Once the diary was settled on the floor, Sebastian lied back down on the soft bed, with Destiny at his side.

"I feel better," said Sebastian.

"Me too," replied Destiny.

"However, I know something that will make both of us feel even better."

"You read my mind."

Destiny suddenly, mounted herself over Sebastian, then dove into his lips, and kissed him passionately. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Destiny, as they continued to kiss, and started to shed Destiny's skirt off, using his legs. Destiny broke from the kiss, and removed Sebastian's T-shirt, as Sebastian slipped off Destiny's skirt, tossing it onto the floor. They resumed to kissing passionately, to the point where they had trouble breathing normally, but neither of them cared, because they loved each other too much. Sebastian rolled, until he was on top of Destiny, so Destiny he could remove her clothing.

Destiny sat up so Sebastian could remove her shirt, which he did, slowly gliding the violet shirt over her head, onto the floor. Destiny quickly, removed Sebastian's shorts, and tossed them onto the floor, resuming to kissing passionately. The two chipmunks, now barenaked, kissed passionately for five minutes, then finally, broke the kiss, trying to catch their breath. For the final touch, Sebastian slipped on protection, so Destiny couldn't get pregnant, then returned to making love with Destiny; a reward to both of them. The couple felt closer than ever before, in this moment.

* * *

After making love, Sebastian and Destiny were too exhausted to do anything, so they decided to stay in bed. Sebastian was running his fingers through Destiny's messed-up hair, while Destiny was curling Sebastian's chest fur, using her fingers, with smile on her face. Sebastian kissed her on the forehead, continuing to run his fingers through her hair, soaked with sweat, and lingering with the "scent" you get whenever you make love. It smelled delightful to him, so he didn't care, and continued landing small kisses to her head. At this time, Sebastian didn't want anything to ruin this moment, because it was a special moment, unlike any other moment he had experienced before, in his life. A moment he would never forget, and Destiny felt the same way, not wanting to let go. Little did they know that their lives were just beginning, and that their greatest challenges were still to come.

**Well, that's all for now! Thanks for reading everyone, and please leave reviews! The next update will not be up for awhile, because I am taking some time to come up with some ideas for the next upcoming chapters, so it's not too predictable. More is to come though, so until next time, take care guys :)**


	10. Three Years Later

**What's up, everyone! I'm back, now that I've recovered from a writer's block! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because the end is nearing! The remaining number of chapters is three, due to me running out of ideas for the remainder of the story, but I have enjoyed writing this, and expect more from me in the future. The Frozen story is next on my list to complete, but after this story is complete, I will be taking a long break, because I need one! Well, enough chit chat. On with the story! Here's chapter ten!**

**Three Years Later**_  
_

Over three years of living together, Sebastian and Destiny had started to realize how hard life really is. Luckily, Sebastian raised money through concerts, mostly for charity, so he would have to give a large percentage of money earned to people in need of it. He had also, been offered a contract from a record company, but he turned it down, due to him being more focused on his relationship with Destiny, rather than fame and glory. The record company known as, "Jett Records," were surprised at Sebastian's decision, due to them being able to pay more money than the charity events, but Sebastian could care less.

Destiny was happy that Sebastian had decided not to accept the offer, because she could not afford to lose Sebastian, because of money and fame. Sebastian knew he had his father in him, and knew that the fame would go to his head, if he had accepted the offer; another reason he did not choose fame over his loved one. Destiny was his only focus, because she had been going through a lot of stress, due to all the bills being ridiculously expensive. Sebastian could see her starting to break, so he did all he could to help her, but most of the time, he had no clue what to even do.

Somehow, every month they managed to survive, because of the money Sebastian earned from his concerts, which was usually around two or three-thousand dollars. Sebastian was grateful that he was doing all this for a good reason, but the money he was earning was barely enough to even buy them a decent amount of food, due to about 70% of it being used to pay bills. The stress was unbearable for both of them, but they knew that they would get through these times, one way or another. Sebastian and Destiny knew if their parents' could do it, so could they.

Sebastian sat on the couch, holding Destiny close, who was in a deep sleep. He looked down at her, and smiled, noticing how beautiful she was, even in her sleep. He never noticed how mature she had become, and was no longer the same Destiny he had proposed to. She had become much more mature, and looked nothing like the old Destiny he knew before. She didn't even look like her mother anymore, but probably more like her father, who she had never known, and Sebastian had never seen or known. He just figured that since she didn't have her mother's image anymore, she had to look more like her father.

As for Sebastian, he hadn't changed at all, besides his height. He still had every bit of his father in him, but had grown a few inches, taller than his mother and father, nearly his Uncle Simon's height. Other than that, he still was a mirror image of Alvin, with his mother's eyes; it was scary how similar Sebastian was to his father, but he didn't care, because in his younger years, he was the incarnation of his father in every way possible, so he had no shame in looking like his father. The only thing he didn't have, similar to Alvin or Brittany, was his knowledge. He was a bit smarter than both Alvin and Brittany, only because Simon had given him some private lessons in his younger years.

Sebastian sat up, so he could start dinner, and nudged Destiny awake. She grunted in a cute tone, not wanting to wake up.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Let's get dinner prepared," said Sebastian.

"Can't we relax just a little longer?" replied Destiny, half awake.

"It's 7:00, Destiny. If we don't start dinner now, we will be eating around midnight."

"Fine. You win."

Sebastian kissed her on the lips. "Come on. Let's get started," said Sebastian, with a smile on his face.

Destiny smiled, as she stretched out her arms and legs, letting out a mellow yawn. "Okay, give me a minute to wake up," she said.

"Okay. What do you want for dinner?"

"Something easy. I don't feel like cooking a gourmet meal."

"What about a grilled cheese?"

"Sounds easy to me."

Sebastian giggled, as he gathered the things he needed for a grilled cheese sandwich.

* * *

Dinner was ready in less than twenty minutes, due to a grilled cheese being an easy thing to make. Sebastian used a spatula to lift the sandwiches out of the pan, onto two seperate plates, then carried them over to the kitchen table, where Destiny was already sitting. Like a gentleman, he served her a plate, then sat the second plate down in his spot. Sebastian pulled out the chair, and sat down, pulling the chair in.

"Would you like to say a prayer, or me?" asked Sebastian.

"You did it last time, so I guess I will," replied Destiny, clearing her throat.

"Alright. Fire away."

Destiny and Sebastian closed their eyes, and grabbed each other's paws, as Destiny said the prayer.

"_Heavenly father, thank you for the food we are about to eat, and may it nurture us, and help us live a long, healthy life together. I would also like to thank you for a wonderful husband, because I couldn't ask for a better husband, who would do anything to keep me safe, and has saved me in many ways. Thank you, Lord for bringing him to me, and may we be together, for the rest of our lives. I say this in the name of you son, Jesus Christ. Amen." _

Sebastian was blushing from Destiny's prayer, and giggling.

"What?" asked Destiny.

"Nothing. I'm just a little flattered, that's all," replied Sebastian.

"Well, every bit of what I said is true. So, get used to the flattery, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Thank you, Destiny, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will always love you."

"Me too, Sebastian, and thank you."

Sebastian and Destiny leaned in from across the table, kissed each other, then proceeded to eating.

* * *

After dinner, Sebastian did the dishes, due to the past days being stressful for Destiny, because of bills. It didn't take very long for Sebastian to get the dishes done, due to the left over debris being just crumbs, so all it took was a little swab to clean both plates, then he placed both the plates in the dishwasher. Destiny had decided to take a shower, while Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen, wiping down the counters, and cleaning the pan he cooked the grilled cheese's in. It was no problem to Sebastian, because he had helped his mother clean up before, mostly because he was forced.

Thinking of the old days, caused him to miss his mother and father, but he knew that he could visit them anytime, so the sudden homesickness subsided. He couldn't help but think of the old days, because those were special times he will never forget; His first day of school, when he soaked Alvin, jumping into the bathtub, finding out he was going to have a sister, the times he spent with Brianna, his first date with Destiny, and tons of more memories. He missed those days, but he knew that this was all part of growing up, and that he would have to accept his new life, despite the harshness of it.

Once Sebastian finished cleaning, he decided to practice his guitar, which was in the master bedroom. Sebastian walked out of the kitchen, toward the master bedroom, only to be stopped by Destiny, barenaked. His eyes bulged at her beautiful body, which was silly, because he had seen her naked, multiple times. However, Destiny seemed different, and more beautiful than usual. Sebastian couldn't explain it, but Destiny seemed more sexy than he remembered, and he didn't know if it was because they hadn't made love for awhile, but her body seemed more define in a sexy way. Sebastian had actually started to sweat from Destiny's sexy, define body.

Destiny turned to Sebastian, and at first, was shocked, but quickly re-cooperated, realizing it was Sebastian. She noticed Sebastian's sweating.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sebastian struggled to answer. He felt stupid, because he had seen Destiny naked, but she had changed, and had become more sexy than before.

"Hello? Earth to Sebastian."

Sebastian came out of his daze, and shook his head. "Sorry, Destiny. It's just.. You look sexy!" he replied, feeling like an idiot.

Destiny was a bit confused, but smiled at Sebastian's compliment. "Haven't I always been sexy to you?"

"Of course you have, but I don't know what it is. You just seem different for some reason."

"Is it a good different?"

"Absolutely! You seem to be more define, and more beautiful than before."

"Well, Sebastian, it has been awhile since you've seen me naked, but I haven't been working out or anything like that, so I don't know what you see different about me."

"Maybe it's because you've matured more, and your body has changed over the time, since I saw you naked last time, while my body refuses to change."

Destiny wrapped her arms around Sebastian. "I like you just the way you are, and you don't need to change for me."

"Thanks, Destiny. I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't feel like an idiot, Sebastian. I love it when you call me, "sexy," or "beautiful." It makes me feel special, and shows me that you love me."

Sebastian smiled, as he leaned into Destiny, and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around Destiny. Her soft fur, caused him to feel strange, as they made their way into the master bedroom, onto the bed. Destiny was mounted on top of Sebastian, as she removed his shirt, then continued to kiss him passionately. The couple kissed for minutes, then they stopped, so Sebastian could remove his shorts, then tossed them to the floor. Sebastian slid open the top drawer, so he could grab some protection, but surprisingly, he was fresh, out of protection. He panicked, because he knew how easy a chipmunk can get pregnant, but the moment was perfect, and he didn't want to ruin it.

Destiny wondered what was wrong, and looked at Sebastian.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm all out of protection," he replied.

Destiny paused. "Sebastian, I've been thinking about something lately, and have noticed that our relationship is kind of lonely."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like the two of us is just not enough anymore, and that our relationship is missing something."

"Do you mean...

"I do. I think it's time for us to add a child to the family, Sebastian."

"Are you serious, because I've been thinking the same thing, but decided to never bring it up."

"I'm dead serious. It's time."

Sebastian smiled, as he stared into Destiny's eyes, showing he agreed with her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Then let's start a new chapter in our lives."

"Let's."

Sebastian leaned into Destiny, kissed her, then they both experienced making love, unprotected for the rest of the evening. It was a wonderful experience.

* * *

After two hours, Sebastian and Destiny were both exhausted, and concluded making love. Both Sebastian and Destiny were sweating to death, and they looked like they had just showered, but hadn't dried themselves off. They were blown away from the experience they just had, and felt like they had just been to Heaven and back, plus the "smell" of love making lingered on them, badly, but they were too exhausted to do anything, so they just sat under the bedsheets, staring into each other's eyes.

"That was the best feeling imaginable," said Destiny

"Indeed it was," replied Sebastian, breathing heavily.

"I just wonder if I'm pregnant."

"More than likely, you are, but only time will answer that question."

"Why were you so afraid to bring up having kids to me, Sebastian?"

"I just thought I'd be rushing things, and that I would get a nasty kick to the shin, or something like that."

"I wouldn't have kicked you, silly. Now, if you would've brought it up when I was eighteen or some age like that, I would've kicked you."

Sebastian giggled, staring into Destiny's eyes. "I would've never asked at that age, what do think I am, an everyday Casanova?"

Destiny laughed at Sebastian's humour. "No. I think you are the most handsome chipmunk in the world, with an excellent sense of humour."

Sebastian laughed.

"What about me?" asked Destiny.

"Huh?" replied Sebastian.

"What do think I am?"

"I think you are the most beautiful chipmunk in the world, with a great personality, and a sexy body."

Destiny blushed from Sebastian's reply, then she pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, then cuddled with Destiny, as she went to sleep. While Destiny slept, Sebastian thought of what their lives were going to be like, if Destiny was pregnant. Could they really handle a son/daughter of their own, or had they rushed into a situation they couldn't escape. They would soon find out.

**That's chapter ten! Expect updates more frequently, because the ending is already thought out, and if I keep having days like today, I will be able to finish this in no time! Remember to leave reviews, follow, and favorite this story! Also, for news on how this story, along with other stories are coming along, check out my profile page, where you can read about my OC's, news on the status of my stories, and even see my future works, I plan on doing after the Frozen spoof is done! Thanks for reading, and until next time, take care!**


	11. The Concert

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back with another update for you, and if you are wondering why I'm updating more frequently, it's because I want to get this done, so the Frozen story can get worked on, but like I said before, it will not be updated until around July. I will be taking a long, deserved break, but don't worry, I will continue updating when I get the chance, especially on days like these, when my seizures are shutting up! The end is only two chapters away, so how do you think it's going to end? Read to find out, because I guarantee you're going to enjoy the end! Also, plz leave reviews, because I've worked hard on this, and would like some feedback in return! Enough talk, on with chapter eleven!**

Sebastian woke up the next morning, with Destiny still in his arms. He moved slowly, so he didn't wake Destiny up, who was still asleep, and looked like a beautiful angel in her deep sleep. He slowly, unwrapped his arms from Destiny, and luckily, managed not to wake Destiny. Once he was free of Destiny, he climbed out of bed, nearly collapsing from the pain around his groin area. He knew it was nothing to worry about, and that it was just an aftermath of making love for two hours, which is a lot of exercise for the body, so he did his best to ignore the pain, and proceeded to the bathroom, to get ready for the day.

Sebastian turned the sink on, then splashed his face with some cold water, immediately waking him up. He wet his hair, and spiked it in a style he liked, then complimented himself in the mirror. Once his hair was done, Sebastian dressed into some clothes, due to him being completely naked, then walked out, into the kitchen, so he could ready breakfast. He decided to do something easy, which was his father's favorite; toaster waffles. He grabbed a full box, and pulled out eight waffles; four for Destiny, and four for him, along with the whipped cream, and shook the whipped cream

Sebastian placed four waffles in the toaster, and set the toaster to a medium level, because both him and Destiny liked their waffles soft, and not so crunchy. He lower the waffles into the toaster, and proceeded to waiting for them to finish cooking. While the waffles cooked, Sebastian poured himself a glass of milk, and took a couple of sips, so he could moisturise his dry mouth. The cold milk felt good in his mouth, and going down his throat, into his small belly, plus it helped to kill time. It took about three minutes for both pairs of the waffles to be cooked to both Sebastian and Destiny's liking, and the smell of them cooking had awoke Destiny, dressed in some average clothes.

"Good morning, lovely," said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Good morning, handsome," replied Destiny, winking at Sebastian.

"Breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian noticed a difference in Destiny's mood. "Someone seems more cheery than usual."

"After last night, how do you expect me not to be?"

"Good point."

"You don't seem cheery."

"I am, my genital area is just a bit sore."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, as long as I stay up and active."

"Okay, because you must be exhausted from last night."

"It was a heck of a workout."

Both of them laughed, as Sebastian took a seat at the kitchen table, smothering his waffles with whipped cream, along with Destiny, already seated. Using a fork, Sebastian cut the waffle, and took a bite of the waffle, along with a sip of his milk, to help the food dissolve better. Once he had swallowed all the food debris, he turned to Destiny, who had taken a bite out of her waffles as well.

"So, do you think that you're pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "It's too early to know for sure."

"I suppose it is, but if you are, have you thought of any names?"

"I knew you were going to ask that, and yes, I have. Have you?"

"I've had a few in mind for awhile."

"What were you thinking?"

"If it's a girl, I've thought along the lines of, Erica, Belle, or Sarah. However, if it's a boy, Terrance, Kevin, or something like Tristan."

"Your not very good with boy names, but the girl names are good. I was thinking something like Kelly, or Sarah, for a girl, and for a boy, something like Devin, or Jack."

"I don't like, Jack, but I do like Devin, and I'm glad we can agree on a name, if it's a girl."

"Me too. My mom always told me that this is the hardest part of getting pregnant, for both the husband and wife."

"The naming of the child? I thought the hardest part was when the baby is coming."

"That's only hard on the wife, not the husband."

"Really? The sounds of your wife screaming in pain must be hard, and the fact the husband's hand gets crushed."

"Good point."

"When my mom was pregnant with me, my dad had a hard time, because she was in pain, and he felt like he was helpless."

"Well, you were a little terror, when you were little."

"I suppose, but I don't remember anything from my first years. What were you like, when you were young?"

"Me? I was adventurous, and free roaming. That's how I found Kyle."

The mention of Kyle's name caused Sebastian to express a bit of anger, nearly bending his fork in half.

"I'm so glad that he's gone, and he's faraway from us," said Sebastian, still gripping his fork tight.

"Calm down, Sebastian. So am I," replied Destiny, placing her paw over Sebastian's.

For Destiny's sake, Sebastian calmed himself, knowing Kyle was gone, and they were never going to see his face again. Sebastian grabbed Destiny's paw, and gripped it.

"I'm sorry, Destiny," said Sebastian. "I didn't mean to react like that."

"It's okay, Sebastian," replied Destiny. "I understand, especially after what he did to you."

Sebastian smiled, then he kissed Destiny, happy that she understood his sudden anger. Suddenly, Destiny started to sing a song, so he listened.

**Destiny**

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

**Sebastian and Destiny  
**

_**One step closer**_

**Destiny  
**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**

**Sebastian  
**

_**Darling don't be afraid **_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

**Destiny**

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

**Sebastian**

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

**Sebastian and Destiny  
**

_**One step closer  
**_

**Sebastian**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

**Destiny**

_**Darling, don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

**Sebastian**

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

**Destiny**

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
**_

**Sebastian**

_**Time has brought your heart to me  
**_

**Destiny**

_**I have loved you for a thousand years **_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**I'll love you for a thousand more  
**_

**Destiny**

_**One step closer  
**_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**One step closer  
**_

**Destiny**

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

**Sebastian**

_**Darling, don't be afraid**_

_** I have loved you**_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**For a thousand years  
**_

**Destiny**

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

* * *

Once they finished singing, they looked each other in the eyes, both with tears.

"That was beautiful, Destiny," complimented Sebastian.

"It wasn't just me, but you too," she replied.

"Yes, but you sang it perfectly."

"That's strange? I usually don't sing, but something about this moment just caused me to sing."

Sebastian had an idea about what caused Destiny to sing, but he kept it to himself. "Why don't you sing more often? You sound like an angel."

"Because, it is something my father used to do, before he passed. Singing is special to me, but whenever I do it, it causes me to think about him, even though I never saw him with my own eyes."

"Singing is something you should embrace, Destiny. I bet you father would agree with me, and I also bet that what caused you to sing, was his presence."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. That was your father, and he wanted you to sing to him. I bet he loved it, and that he's still here, by your side."

"I don't sense him, though."

"Do you feel him?"

Destiny paused, and closed her eyes. "I feel something, but it's very faint."

"He's here, Destiny. Trust me."

"I trust you."

Sebastian walked around the table to Destiny, and gave her a hug, which she accepted, starting to break down.

"It's okay, Destiny. Let it out," said Sebastian.

Destiny didn't hold back, and burst out a stream of tears, soaking Sebastian's shoulder, but he could care less. Sebastian allowed Destiny to cry every bit of sadness onto his shirt, and continued to comfort her. He rubbed his arm up and down her back, trying to calm her down, and it was working, because her crying had stopped. Sebastian kissed her on the side of the head, and released her from his arms.

"Feel better?" asked Sebastian.

"I feel like a ton of bricks has been lifted from my shoulders," replied Destiny.

"You've been holding so much back for so long, Destiny, but you don't have to deal with it anymore."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"For what?"

"Helping me get all that weight off of my shoulders."

"It's my job, Destiny. I am your husband after all.

Destiny expressed a smile. "I just wish I could make it up to my father, and I know that sounds silly."

"No, it's not silly, and I know how you can make it up to him."

"How?"

"I have a concert tonight, so why don't you come with me, and sing songs with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and think about it. Maybe, with you on stage, we will be able to raise enough money to survive for a couple of months. I can only bring home enough to barely pay off the bills, and have enough left to buy food for a decent meal."

"It sounds like a good idea, but Sebastian, I haven't ever sang in front of as many people as you do. What if I get stage fright, and embarrass you in front of millions?"

"If you have any bit of your mother in you, you won't get stage fright. You mother used to perform in the streets, along with my mother on some occasions."

"Okay, Sebastian. I'll do it."

"Great, now, let me go over the songs I sing."

"Okay."

* * *

Destiny practised singing with Sebastian for the next few hours, and the songs she was going to sing, since all of the songs were male vocalists. She found a song she could duet with Sebastian in, along with some other favorites from 2012, 2013, 2014, and 2015. As for Sebastian, he had to alert the people running the concert, and at first, disagreed to Destiny joining the concert, but with some effort, and a brief demonstration, their minds were changed.

The only thing Destiny was worried about, was stage fright, but knew she had the effort, and just had to think she was singing to family or somebody like that. For some support, Sebastian invited all their family members to the concert, with V.I.P access. Destiny was glad that Sebastian had invited family, but was still nervous. Sebastian told Destiny just to think that she was singing to him, and nobody else, because that's how he overcame his stage fright.

Destiny found a dress deep in the closet; one she only wore on special occasions, and this concert was perfect for the dress. Nearing 5:00, she jumped into the shower, along with Sebastian, and cleaned herself cleaner than ever before, in her life. Sebastian cleaned himself well too, so he could remove any evidence of the previous night, and not have anybody find out, especially their parent's. Sebastian and Destiny didn't know if Destiny was pregnant yet, but if she was, they wanted to surprise their parent's.

It was around 6:00 by the time Sebastian and Destiny were ready to go, and the concert wasn't until 7:00, but it usually takes a half hour to get everything set up, so they rushed. Sebastian had already explained to Destiny that they were going to picked up, and that they didn't have to walk clear into town. They would be picked up by Sebastian's techs, on a bus. Both of them sat, waiting for the horn to honk two times, and the longer they sat, the more pale Destiny became.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just got butterflies in my stomach," she replied.

Suddenly, there was two honks, outside the house, so Sebastian gripped Destiny's paw, then turned to her.

"You ready to do this?" he asked.

Destiny let out a long breath, and answered Sebastian. "Yes."

"Okay, let's go."

"Okay."

Sebastian and Destiny rose from the couch, and walked out the house, locking the door behind them. Outside was a long, black tour bus, parked on the curb. One of techs was at the door of the bus, alerting them to hurry.

"Come on, Sebastian and...

"Destiny. This my wife, Destiny, Eric," said Sebastian.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Destiny."

"It's no problem," said Destiny, to Eric.

"Well, let's go you two."

"We're coming, Eric," said Sebastian, growing tired of Eric's complaining.

Sebastian and Destiny stepped onto the bus, and walked past the driver into what looked liked a lounge. Destiny was blown away, because she never knew much about Sebastian's life, as far as the concerts.

"Well, take a seat," said Eric.

Destiny came back to her senses, and took a seat on a couch. Sebastian sat down next to her, and put her arm around her. Eric sat down, across from them, as the bus started to move toward town.

"Sebastian, we need to talk about something," said Eric.

"What is it?" replied Sebastian.

"That record company, Jett Records called earlier, asking for you."

"That's because they offered me a record deal, but I turned it down, so don't be surprised if you see them tonight."

"Why did you turn it down?"

"I have more important things to worry about, Eric. The last thing I need, is fame and fortune, plus my family's history with that record company, is negative, so I don't want to get stuck in something I can't escape."

"I see. What things, besides fame and fortune, do you you have to worry about?"

"My wife, and if she is pregnant, a son or daughter."

"Why is the history so negative?"

"My mother, father, aunts, and uncles all were treated like dirt, because of Ian Hawke. He stuffed them into cages, Eric, and even threatened to BBQ my mother, and my aunts, unless they sang."

"That's awful, Sebastian. I won't ask anymore questions."

"That would be best."

The remainder of the trip was quiet, but Sebastian knew his troubles with Jett Records were far from over.

* * *

The bus arrived at the concert, and parked in a secure spot, away from the paparazzi. Sebastian and Destiny exited the bus, and walked up, onto the stage, where a guitar tech was tuning Sebastian's guitar. Sebastian grabbed his headset, and adjusted it to his liking, while Destiny struggled with her's, so Sebastian helped her. Sebastian looked at a nearby clock, noticing it was only a couple of minutes away from showtime, so he grabbed his guitar from the tech, and plugged the guitar cord into the amplifier. He picked a string with the pick, just to check if it was working, which it was, then walked out, onto the stage.

He hyped the crowd by saying some words, then started on a song, which was "You Really Got Me", by Van Halen. Destiny observed Sebastian, to get some incite on how to keep a crowd entertained. The one thing she saw that hyped the crowd, was Sebastian's guitar solo, and whenever he would hit a high note. She didn't know how high of a note she could hit, but she would have to try.

Sebastian finished the opening song, hearing the crowd's applause increase.

"WHAT'S UP, SAN DIEGO!?" he yelled, hyping the crowd more and more. "Tonight is special night, because we have a special guest. A very special guest."

The crowd grew kind of quiet, with some whistles in the back of the crowd.

"As you all know, I am married, and today, I experienced something. Something amazing. My wife is with me tonight, and she's going to be doing some singles, and a duet with me, so will you all please, give a warm welcome to my beautiful wife, Destiny Seville?!"

Destiny walked onto the stage, shaking to death. The crowd was applauding for her, and was yelling out some songs for her to sing. Sebastian walked over to her, and grabbed her paw.

"Well, Destiny. What do you want to sing to this wonderful audience?" he asked.

"I want to keep the crowd excited, so let's do a peppy song, Sebastian," she replied.

Sebastian turned to the crowd. "Who likes Katy Perry?"

The crowd went crazy in applause.

"This song is called "Hot N' Cold," so I want you to put your hands in the air!" he said, as he started playing his guitar.

Destiny thought about what Sebastian had said, and looked at him, starting to sing.

**_You change your mind_**

**_Like a girl changes clothes_**

**_Yeah, you always stress_**

**_Like a chick, I would know_**

**_And you always think_**

**_Always speak cryptically, yeah_**

**_I should know, that you're no good for me_**

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

_**You!**_

_**You don't really want to stay,no.**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**You!**_

_**But you don't really want to go-oh.**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**We used to be**_

_**Just like twins,**_

_**So in sync.**_

_**The same energy,**_

_**Is now a dead battery.**_

_**Used to laugh**_

_**'bout nothing.**_

_**Now you're plain boring.**_

_**I should know**_

_**that you're not gonna change.**_

_**(no way-yeah-yeah)**_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in then you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

_**You!**_

_**You don't really want to stay,no.**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**You!**_

_**But you don't really want to go-oh.**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**Ohhh Yeaah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh ohhhh ohh**_

_**Yeaah yeah**_

_**Someone call the doctor,**_

_**Got a case of a love bi-polar.**_

_**Stuck on a roller coaster,**_

_**Can't get off this ride.**_

_**You change your mind**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes.**_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold,(Ohh Ohh)**_

_**You're yes then you're no, (Yes or No)**_

_**You're in and you're out, (Ohhhh yeah)**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**You're wrong when it's right (wrong or right)**_

_**It's black and it's white (black or white)**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up (Ohhh Yeah)**_

_**You!**_

_**You don't really want to stay,no. (Nooo)**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**You!**_

_**But you don't really want to go-oh (Ooooh)**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold, (Ohhh)**_

_**You're yes then you're no, (yes or no)**_

_**You're in and you're out, (ohhhh)**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

_**you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are)**_

_**You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah)**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**(Oohhh Ohhhh)**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**You're wrong when it's right (Yeeeah)**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up (Oohhhh-and then we make up)**_

_**You!**_

_**You don't really want to stay,no.(Ohhhhhh)**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**You!**_

_**But you don't really want to go-oh (Heeeyy)**_

_**(Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**you're hot then you're cold,(Hot N' Cold)**_

_**You're yes then you're no, (Yes Or No)**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**(Oh You're up then you're down)**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**Heyy-yeaah-yeaahh**_

The crowd roared out in applause, and started chanting her name, which excited Destiny, giving her confidence. Destiny no longer was afraid, and smiled, with both her arms in the air.

"Well done, Destiny!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Thank you, San Diego! exclaimed Destiny.

The crowd roared for minutes, until Sebastian silenced them, and moved onto the next song.

* * *

For the next hour, Sebastian and Destiny performed songs seperately, until it came down to the final performance, which was their duet.

"Thank you so much, San Diego," said Sebastian. "You've been a great audience, but before we go, there's still one last performance. Many of you might've heard of a song called, "Say Something," by A Great Big World. Well, Destiny and I have decided to do this song together, so I want all of you to get on your feet, and give us all you got."

Sebastian started playing the song on an acoustic guitar, and signalled the crowd to start waving their arms.

**Sebastian**

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
**_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me too**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**And I... I'm feeling so small**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all**_

_**And I...will stumble and fall**_

_**I'm still learning to love**_

_**Just starting to crawl**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I...will swallow my pride**_

_**You're the one I love**_

_**And I'm saying goodbye**_

_**Ohhaa...**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Ohhaayy**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Heeeyaahh**_

_**Anyway I would've followed you**_

_**Ohhoooaaayyy**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Ooooo**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something...**_

The crowd applauded, as the stage went dark, and Sebastian and Destiny snuck off the stage, only to run into a familiar face; Ian Hawke. He looked the same, and wasn't focused on Sebastian, but more on Destiny.

"Well, Sebastian, I have to say, you are full of surprises," said Ian, with a grin.

"What do you want? I already said I didn't want to be a part of your company," snapped Sebastian.

"Oh, it's not you I'm interested in. It's your wife."

"Back off, before I get lethal!"

"Why don't you let me talk, Sebastian. You really are just like your father."

Sebastian's anger was getting to a dangerous level, but luckily, Destiny was able to calm him down.

"It's ok," said Destiny. "Just let me handle this."

Sebastian nodded his head, still trying to calm down.

"If it's a record deal you're offering, Mr. Hawke, my answer is no. Anybody who has ever hurt my family, is nothing, in my eyes."

"Destiny, you don't want to live a life like this. Trust me."

"The only person I trust, is my husband. Now, for the last time, my answer is no."

"But...

"No "buts," my answer is final."

Ian shrugged. "Fine. Enjoy living in your husband's shadow for the rest of your life." Ian turned, and walked away.

Sebastian turned to Destiny. "Well said," said Sebastian.

"Did you really think I was going to accept his offer?" asked Destiny.

"Nope. That guy just infuriates me, whenever I see his face."

"Well, he's gone, so calm down, Sebastian."

"Okay."

"Let's get home, before it ge...

Destiny was interrupted by a sudden pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Sebastian.

Destiny struggled to answer, due to her sudden pains, which were coming from the stomach. Destiny gripped her stomach, and immediately, both of them knew the cause of pain. Destiny was pregnant, and there was no need to take a pregnancy test. Right as Destiny started having more pains, the entire family walked onto the stage, immediately confused.

"Surprise, everyone," said Sebastian. Destiny and I are going to be parents.

The entire stage was silent from Sebastian's announcement.

**Thanks for reading, and expect another update soon, because I don't know what it is, but I'm on a roll! I do not own A Thousand Years, Hot N' Cold, or Say Something. All rights belong to Christina Perri, Katy Perry, and A Great Big World. Tell me if you think it's going to be a boy or girl in a review, and as for names, you'll just have to wait! Only two chapters to go, and I am trying to get this done by the end of this month. Anyways remember to follow, review, and favorite this story for the latest update! Until next time, take care :)**


	12. A Bump In the Night

**Sup, guys and gals!? Hoping that you are enjoying the story, because there's only one chapter left after this one! Thank you for reading and reviewing, mostly, CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101, and Archer300, along with some guests! I have never worked this hard before, except in school of course, and have enjoyed writing this, but last chapter really did a number on me! In return, I ask only for some feedback, because I have worked hard for you guys, and at first, this story was never going to be written, but I'm glad I did! WARNING: There is a mention of rape in this chapter, and some language, just to let some readers know :) That's enough from me! Here's chapter twelve :)**

Alvin and Brittany looked at their son, happy that their son was going to have a son or daughter. They both had tears in their eyes, but were tears of joy, because they were going to be grandparents. As for Simon and Theodore, they were silent, and shocked, because they never expected their nephew to be having a child at only age twenty-four. Like it or not, Sebastian and Destiny were going to be parents in less than a month.

Savannah was smiling, with tears running from her eyes. She couldn't believe her daughter was pregnant, but was happy she was, despite her being twenty-four, which is still pretty young for her. Dave's jaw was dropped, because he was having flashbacks of the day he found out Alvin and Brittany were going to be having a baby, which was his grandson now. That was one day he'd never forget, as long as he lived; the day he found out he was going to be a grandpa.

Destiny was still having pains, so Sebastian grabbed her from the ground, and stood her up. Sebastian, along with Alvin, Brittany, and Savannah, helped Destiny back onto the bus, where Destiny sat down on a couch, still holding her stomach. Sebastian sat down next to her, and put his arm around her, resting her head on his shoulder. Destiny had started to sweat, so Sebastian wiped her clean of sweat, using his shirt.

"You okay?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah. I'm fine," replied Destiny.

"Do you need to lay down?"

"No. I'm comfortable right where I am."

"Okay."

Eric walked onto the bus, looking for Sebastian. "There you are," said Eric.

"What do you want?" asked Sebastian.

"To give you your cut of the profit. We earned more than ever before."

"How much?!"

"Around two-billion!"

"You're not serious!"

"I am, and your cut, is one-hundred thousand, Sebastian! More than you've ever earned!"

Sebastian and Destiny's eyes bulged.

"That's fifty-thousand for both of us, Destiny!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"That's enough to pay the bills, and enough for the baby!" replied Destiny.

Sebastian and Destiny hugged each other tight, knowing that their financial problems were fixed, and they had more than enough for their son or daughter, to pay the bills, and enough to buy themselves a decent amount of food. Sebastian's plan had worked, and now, he didn't have to perform at these events by himself anymore, plus there was a lot of money going to charity. They were happier than ever before, knowing they were going to have a child of their own, and that they no longer had to worry about money issues.

* * *

At the house, Sebastian and Destiny decided to immediately, hit the hay. Destiny was already asleep, but Sebastian was wide awake, and couldn't sleep the least. Destiny was snoring lightly, so Sebastian listened to her snores, hoping it would help him fall asleep, but for some reason, he was restless. It was strange, because when he left the concert, he was tired, but now, he wasn't tired at all. He resorted to one last option, and it usually puts him to sleep.

Sebastian stepped off of the bed, and walked into the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of milk. He took sips of the milk, hoping for his body to start to get tired, and it was working. His eyelids were starting to slide shut, so he rushed back into the bedroom, so he didn't fall asleep standing up. He made his way back onto the bed, carefully, so he didn't wake Destiny, and settled into a comfortable position, then he shut his eyes.

* * *

**_Sebastian's Dream  
_**

Sebastian stood in his old kitchen, where his mother was cooking, and Alvin sat on the couch. He was confused, because Brianna was in the corner, in her swing, sleeping, when she should be dead. It seemed like de'ja vu' for some reason, like he had seen this before, but he couldn't think of where he had seen it before. Suddenly, another version of him walked into the room, dressed in a familiar outfit too.

"Hey guys, I'm off ," said the other Sebastian.

"Okay, hotshot," replied Alvin.

"Be careful, tonight," added Brittany.

"I will, don't worry," said the Sebastian.

Sebastian's mind was starting to remember something, as he saw his other self, walk over to where Brianna was, and kiss her on the forehead. The moment seemed very familiar to him, and he thought hard of where he seen this before. His other self walked out the door, while Brittany continued to cook, and Brianna suddenly, started crying. That's when he remembered where he had seen this before. It was the last day he saw Brianna alive.

Brianna continued to cry, as Alvin lifted her from the swing, and tried to rock her in his arms. Her cry wasn't her usual cry, and was something much more severe, as if she hurting. Sebastian wanted to help, but he was frozen in place, and could only stand, and listen to his sister crying in pain. That's when he knew that this was another message, and that Brianna was showing him what happened after he left that day. The day Brianna Seville died of an unknown illness.

Sebastian had started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Brianna!" he pleaded.

The scene suddenly changed to Alvin and Brittany, in the hospital. They were standing next to Brianna's bed, where her heart monitor lifeline was nearly, flat. He had a hard time watching the scene, and was praying that it would end soon, but he knew that he was being told something. Something he needed to know, so he bared the pain in his heart, and watched as Brianna's lifeline went flat, and died.

Next, was Alvin making the phone call, telling Sebastian that Brianna was gone; one call he would never forget.

"I should've been there!" he yelled, blaming himself. "I'm sorry, Brianna! I should've been there that day!"

The scene changed to the park, where Destiny was leaning against a tree. Sebastian recognized the day; it was the day Kyle came into his life, but strangely, he wasn't with Destiny. That's when he remembered that he left her alone, so he could get his guitar from the house, and that Brianna was showing him what happened in his absence. Destiny was whistling, when suddenly, Kyle appeared from behind a bush, and rushed toward the tree, immediately cornering Destiny.

"If you scream, you die!" threatened Kyle.

"Why are you here?! Why!?" exclaimed Destiny.

"Stop yelling, and drop your jeans!"

"Not in your dreams, you sick pig!"

Kyle attempted to undo Destiny's jeans, but was stopped by Destiny, kicking him in the groin. Unfortunately, it didn't phase Kyle, only angered him more. In response, Kyle punched Destiny across the face, not leaving a bruise mark. Sebastian's anger rose to a dangerous level.

"THAT BASTARD TRIED TO RAPE HER, AND PUNCHED HER!" he yelled.

It wasn't a common occurrence for Sebastian to swear, but he couldn't help it. Kyle had crossed the line, and he's lucky to be behind bars, otherwise Sebastian would've killed him, if he knew this at the time. Kyle continued to threaten Destiny, for several minutes, until Sebastian appeared, and sucker-punched Kyle, knocking him out, cold. Sebastian's paws were in fists, from what he was seeing, but it was only going to get more interesting.

The next scene was in Destiny's bedroom, when Sebastian saved Destiny from death. Sebastian was on the floor, trying to escape Kyle's assault, but was stuck between his legs, crushing his neck. Sebastian saw something near his neck area, and took a closer look, only to see his neck being covered by a glowing shield. At the moment, he knew that Brianna was there that night, protecting him from dying.

The scene jumped to Sebastian's bedside, when he was in the hospital, noticing someone at his bedside. It was a glowing figure, as if it were an angel, and that's when he saw the angel turn toward him, only for it to be Brianna, mature and all grown up. She had tears coming from her eyes, and she was holding Sebastian's paw, giving him strength. Sebastian had started to cry from seeing Brianna, and knew she was there, all along. She was there when he need her most, in the hardest times of his life.

Suddenly, it went pitch-black, and he heard a distant voice.

"_Now you know the truth, but you still have one last obstacle, before you are safe."_

Sebastian heard a shattering sound, as a flash of light woke him up.

* * *

Sebastian and Destiny woke up, only to see a familiar face at the foot of the bed; Kyle was back. He stood at the foot of the bed, holding a knife in his right paw, with a look of anger on his face.

"Don't you even move!" threatened Kyle. "If you do, I swear I will shove this knife into your stomach!"

"How did you even find us!?" exclaimed Sebastian.

"HAH! Did you really think I was gone?! No, I've been tracking you for a couple of weeks, sir!"

"What do you want?!"

"What do you think?! I want you out of the picture, so Destiny and I can live a life together, with our beautiful child!"

"Your child?! You're not going to touch our child!"

"Oh, I think I will, because every baby needs a father, fool!"

"Yeah, and I will be the father of my child, because I ain't going anywhere! I know what you are, and what you did!"

"What are you talking about? You know nothing about me!"

"Oh, I know that you tried to rape Destiny that day, at the park, and I know that you punched her too, you sick pig!"

Kyle looked at Destiny, with a look of disgust. "You bitch! I warned you not to say anything!"

Kyle jumped onto the bed, and mounted himself above Destiny, with the knife in both hands, and lunged the knife downward, right toward Destiny's vitals. Destiny only screamed, until she saw that Kyle had been stopped by something.

"What!? Why can't I stab you?!" exclaimed Kyle.

Suddenly, two figures appeared above Sebastian and Destiny, creating a barrier, protecting them from Kyle. The two figures were their guardian angels'; Brianna, and Destiny's father. Sebastian and Destiny were speechless, and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Brianna and Destiny's father turned to them, smiling, and Destiny started smiling, because she had seen her father for the first time, and knew what he looked like.

"This is impossible!" exclaimed Kyle.

"No it isn't, Kyle," said Sebastian. "We have guardian angels, and you only have your selfish self, and nothing else."

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS GUARDIAN ANGELS!"

Kyle lunged the knife downward again, but this time, he was stopped, dead in his tracks. The barrier Brianna and Destiny's father created, started to expand, causing Kyle to lose his balance, and fall off the bed. He couldn't catch his balance, and stumbled backwards, toward the busted window he had entered the house through.

"NO! NO! NO!" Kyle stumbled backward further, until he fell through the window, into a fall of over 30 feet. Kyle screamed as he fell, landing head-first, and snapping his neck. He landed with a loud "thump," and a pool of blood leaking out of his skull. The barrier disappeared, and Sebastian rushed to the window, only to see a dead, Kyle Reldson on the ground, motionless.

Sebastian turned to Destiny, and hugged her.

"He's gone," said Sebastian. "This time he's gone, for good."

Destiny was silent, and continued to hug Sebastian.

"He's never coming back. Never."

Destiny muttered something. "Sebastian, I'm sorry for...

"If this is about the day at the park, it's okay. I'm not mad."

Both of them were silent for a minute, until Sebastian spoke.

"You saw them too, didn't you?" he asked.

"Brianna and my dad?" she replied.

"Yes."

"Yes, I saw them. I saw my father, Sebastian."

"I know. You should be happy."

"I am. I finally, saw my father's face."

"Now you know. You know he was always there, watching over you."

"I do."

Sebastian and Destiny hugged for several minutes, before they finally broke the hug, and called the police.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the police arrived to collect Kyle's body, and ask a few questions.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Seville," said the officer.

"Evening, officer," replied Sebastian.

Destiny recognized the officer, as the one she spoke to in the hospital, when Sebastian was nearly, killed.

"You promised me that you would get him as far from here as possible!" she snapped.

"I know, but somehow he got away from us."

"Why didn't you lock him up in solitary confinement?!"

"I...

The officer was speechless, and struggled to explain. Sebastian spoke up, in Destiny's defence.

"I think it would be best, if you get off of my property, officer."

The officer didn't argue, and walked off, knowing that Sebastian was serious. Destiny stood close to Sebastian, so Sebastian put his arm around Destiny, and held her close.

"Let's go in," said Destiny. "I'm getting cold."

"Okay," replied Sebastian, as the ambulance left the house, and escorted Destiny and himself, back into the house, knowing they were safe, at long last.

**Hope you enjoyed, and only one chapter to go guys! How do you think it's going to end? Let me know in a review, and remember to follow, favorite, and a review, so that you know when the latest update is! Sorry, I had to use some language, because that's not me, but I just like to keep the story as realistic as possible! Until next time, take care:)**


	13. One Last Visit

**What's up, everybody?! This is it! The finale to my Sebastiny is finally here! Thank you, everyone for all your support, and I hope that all of you have enjoyed this story, because I sure enjoyed writing this for you! The meaning behind this story is very special to me, which is why I will always remember the time writing this story! Once again, I thank you guys for reading and reviewing! After this chapter, don't expect an update for awhile, because I will be taking a long break, but don't worry, I will continue to write for you guys, and already have plans for what I am writing next, unless I can get in contact with Sofia2015, so I can get the Frozen story finished. Please don't ask for any sequels, because there will not be one, and any requests for any stories will not be accepted! If you have any questions, just PM me, and review please! Enough from me, on with the finale of Sebastian and Destiny: Love Lasts Forever!**

After their final encounter with Kyle, Sebastian and Destiny spent less time worrying, and focused more on their baby, arriving soon. Using the concert money, Sebastian and Destiny were able to buy a large amount of food, along with formula, diapers, and some toys suitable for a boy or girl, and in the end, have plenty of money left over for the upcoming pile of bills, in the following month. After a week, the baby's gender was revealed to be a girl, and they decided to name it, "Belle." Sebastian and Destiny were happier than ever before, in their lives.

Using their leftover money, they bought some girl things such as, bottles, blankets, and a bunch of clothes for Belle. Alvin, Brittany, and Savannah all pitched in, to help their children prepare for Belle's arrival, by helping provide more baby products. Alvin and Brittany bought more clothes for their granddaughter, along with Savannah, who gave them Destiny's old crib, and some old baby clothes. Alvin and Brittany gave them Brianna's old swing, which Sebastian had a hard time accepting, but realized that Brianna would've wanted him to have her swing, so he accepted it with every bit of his heart.

After two weeks, Sebastian and Destiny were more than prepared for Belle, and with some advice from their parent's, learned some basics to how to take care of a baby. Sebastian and Destiny were thankful for their parent's advice, but knew that raising their child was going to be hard, especially with it having Sebastian and Destiny's genes in it. As for Sebastian's concerts, he no longer performed solo, and instead, did shows with Destiny. Destiny had broken her stage fright, and sang with no fear, alongside Sebastian, pretending that she was singing to Sebastian, at the house.

Sebastian and Destiny were performing at a local event, not far from the house. The show was nearly over, and Destiny was singing "Firework" by Katy Perry, as a duet with Sebastian.

**Destiny**  


_**Do you ever feel**_

_**Like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind**_

_**Wanting to start again**_

_**Do you ever feel**_

_**Feel so paper-thin**_

_**Like a house of cards**_

_**One blow from caving in**_

_**Do you ever feel**_

_**Already buried deep**_

_**Six feet under**_

_**Screams but no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**Do you know that there's**_

_**Still a chance for you**_

_**'Cause there's a spark in you**_

_**You just gotta**_

_**Ignite the light**_

_**And let it shine**_

_**Just own the night**_

_**Like the Fourth of July**_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on show them what you're worth**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**You're gonna leave them all in awe**_

**Destiny**

_**You don't have to feel**_

_**Like a waste of space**_

_**You're original**_

_**Cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew**_

_**What the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane**_

_**Comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe the reason why**_

_**All the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one**_

_**That leads you to the perfect road**_

_**Like a lightning bolt**_

_**Your heart will glow**_

_**And when it's time you know**_

_**You just gotta**_

_**Ignite the light**_

_**And let it shine**_

_**Just own the night**_

_**Like the Fourth of July**_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on show them what you're worth**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**You're gonna leave them all in awe**_

**Destiny**

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

_**And now it's time to let it through**_

**Sebastian and Destiny**

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on show them what you're worth**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on let your colors burst**_

_**Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"**_

_**You're gonna leave them all in awe**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

* * *

Once the performance was over, Sebastian and Destiny bowed to the crowd, and thanked the crowd for their attendance. Destiny's belly was large, so Sebastian helped her bow to the crowd, hoping that her water wouldn't break. Destiny was at the rate in her pregnancy, where she was almost ready to give birth, so Sebastian was keeping a close eye on her, knowing she could burst at any moment. Luckily, she stayed stable, and managed to bow with no problems, a relief to both of them, along with the owner of the venue. Sebastian still kept a close eye on Destiny, because she was close to going into labor.

Both of them walked off the stage, and took off their headsets, setting them on an amp box. Sebastian carefully escorted Destiny, back onto the bus, step by step, and sat her down on a couch, noticing her starting to have sudden pains.

"Everything okay?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah. Belle's just moving around a lot," replied Destiny.

"That's unusual, she usually is never moving."

"Maybe, she decided to wake up."

Sebastian giggled, then sat down next to Destiny. "Let me feel."

"Of course, you are her father."

Destiny lifted her shirt up, revealing her bulging belly. Sebastian placed his paw over Destiny's belly, immediately feeling Belle kicking, causing Destiny to groan.

"Destiny, I think we need to be cautious. She could be getting ready to come out."

"I'm not due for another week, so I don't think we need...

Destiny was cut off, as a large amount of water poured out of her body, meaning Belle was coming out. Destiny started to freak out, but Sebastian quickly calmed her down.

"Don't panic. That only makes it worse," he said.

"Okay," she replied, starting to have contractions.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"Hurry! Belle is starting to get, REALLY active!"

"I will."

Sebastian was trying to stay calm, as he rushed out of the bus, hoping to find the bus driver. Luckily, he didn't need to walk far, because the bus driver was leaning against the bus. Sebastian rushed over to him, and alerted the driver.

"Driver, we gotta go!" said Sebastian.

"Why?" he replied, ignorantly.

The driver's ignorance caused Sebastian to get angry, so he grabbed the driver's arm, and dragged him onto the bus. He pulled the driver violently, up the steps, then threw him into the driver's seat.

"DRIVE TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW! MY WIFE IS PREGNANT, AND HER WATER JUST BROKE!" snapped Sebastian.

The driver's eyes bulged, and with no other word, started up the bus, and started driving to the hospital. Sebastian calmed down, and walked back to Destiny, so he could comfort her. As the bus drove, Destiny did some breathing exercises, and remained close to Sebastian, trying to keep Belle inside of her, until they were in a hospital bed.

* * *

At the hospital, Sebastian carried Destiny off of the bus, and carried her into the hospital. At the front desk, Sebastian rang the bell, and was greeted by a lady.

"What's the problem, sir?" said the lady.

"My wife needs a room! She's pregnant, and her water just broke!" replied Sebastian, still holding Destiny.

"Okay, sir. Calm down. We will get your wife a room."

"Thank you."

The lady picked up the phone, and alerted the "Labor and Delivery" department to prepare a room, while Sebastian held Destiny in his arms. Sebastian noticed a wheelchair in a corner, and grabbed it, using one of his arms, so Destiny could sit down, and relax. Destiny sat down in the wheelchair, and smiled at Sebastian, still breathing heavily, and waited for the L&amp;D doctor to show up. While they waited, Sebastian pulled out his cell phone, and called his parent's to let them know Destiny's water had broke. The phone rang twice, until there was finally an answer.

_"Hello?" said Alvin._

_"Hi, dad," replied Sebastian._

_"How's my son doing?"_

_"I'm at the hospital."_

_"Why? What happened?!"_

_"No worries. Destiny's water broke."_

_"That's great!"_

_"Hurry to the hospital, so you can see your granddaughter be born."_

_"Okay, we'll hurry, and don't worry, I'll tell everyone, so you don't have to do it."_

_"Thanks, Dad."_

_"I love you, son."_

_"I love you too, dad."_

_"See you in a bit."_

_"Okay. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Sebastian hung up the phone, just as the L&amp;D doctor showed up. The doctor walked over to Sebastian, and greeted himself.

"Greetings, Mr. Seville," said the doctor.

"Evening, doctor," replied Sebastian.

"How long ago did her water break?"

"I'd guess about a half hour."

"Okay. Let me escort you to your room, Mr. Seville."

"Very well."

"Follow me."

Sebastian followed the L&amp;D doctor far, toward the end of the hospital, to the Labor department. It didn't take long for Destiny to get settled into her hospital bed, due to her contractions getting more severe, meaning it was almost time for Belle to come out. The doctors settled Destiny into a comfortable position, after Sebastian helped her change into a hospital gown, and the doctors inserted an I.V. into her arm. Lastly, was the epidural, which was injected into Destiny's spine, causing her to quiver, but it was better than suffering from contractions.

Once she was injected, she sat back in the hospital bed, and attempted to relax. Sebastian held her paw, as the contractions continued to occur every five minutes, causing Sebastian's paw to be crushed, but he didn't care. It wasn't much longer, until the rest of the family showed up, and Sebastian was shocked at how much his nieces and nephews had grown. Simon and Jeanette's son and daughter, Stryder, and Vinora both had grown tall, like their parent's, and wore glasses, making them look like Simon and Jeanette, when they first met. Theodore and Eleanor's daughter, Erebelle, looked more like her mother than her father, and was short and chubby, just like Eleanor, when she was very young.

Sebastian visited with his nieces and nephews, because he barely, ever gets to see them, while Destiny was comforted by her mother, giving her tips on what to do in labor, to keep her comfortable. After about an hour, Stryder, Vinora, and Erebelle fell asleep in their mothers' laps, while their father's visited with Alvin, curious if he was still a troublemaker or not. Destiny had tried to go to sleep, but the contractions were too severe for her to even attempt to sleep, so she sat wide awake, baring the pain of Belle making her way into the birth canal.

Sebastian had traded positions with Savannah, and continued holding Destiny's paw. The time was getting close, because the contractions were getting to the point of where Destiny was crying. Sebastian wiped away Destiny's tears, using his fingers, and kept giving her strength, by telling her to stay strong.

"Just hang on a little longer, " said Sebastian.

Destiny couldn't answer, and instead, answered him with a smile. For a moment, Destiny felt no pain at all, and felt like she had nothing to worry about, but that was quickly, interrupted with very severe contraction. Destiny sat up, and started to breathe heavily.

"The baby's coming! Get a doctor!" yelled Destiny.

"Are you sure?!" replied Sebastian.

"Yes!"

Destiny could feel the baby starting to move out of the birth canal.

"Somebody, go get a doctor!" yelled Sebastian, watching Simon rush out of the room.

Destiny was having trouble keeping Belle inside, and couldn't help it, so she started pushing.

"Destiny, stop pushing!" said Sebastian, starting to hear a faint cry.

"Sorry, Sebastian! I can't wait for a doctor, so get ready to catch our daughter!" replied Destiny, as she pushed again.

Sebastian didn't argue, and knew Destiny was serious, so he released his paw, and darted to the end of the bed, in clear sight of a baby, halfway out.

"Push one more time, Destiny."

Destiny followed Sebastian's instruction, and pushed one more time. One last push was all it took, as Sebastian grabbed Belle, and held her in his arms.

* * *

Destiny smiled at the little bundle, in Sebastian's arms, as he was assisted by his mother and father. Alvin handed him something to wipe all the blood and gunk off of Belle, while Brittany retrieved a blanket from a cupboard above Destiny's bed. Sebastian grabbed some scissors from the side of the bed, and cut the umbilical cord, trying to calm Belle down, by doing what he did with Brianna, to stop her crying.

"Shhh... It's okay, Belle," he said, calming Belle down.

Belle stopped crying, and looked into Sebastian's eyes. She looked like Destiny in every way, except for her fur color, and her eyes, which were blue, like Sebastian's. Sebastian allowed Alvin to wipe all the blood and gunk off of Belle, and to keep her from getting cold, Sebastian wrapped Belle up, in the blankets Brittany had found. Once she was clean, Sebastian turned to Destiny, and handed her Belle. Destiny smiled from her daughter's presence, and held her against her chest.

"Hi, Belle! Welcome to the world! I'm your mother, and that man is your father!" she said, rocking Belle in her arms.

Belle reacted with a high pitch giggle, showing that she knew her parent's. Sebastian smiled from Belle's giggle.

"She's beautiful, and perfect in every way possible," said Sebastian, starting to cry.

"Indeed she is," replied Destiny.

"Should we let some other people hold her?"

"I think we should."

Sebastian grabbed Belle from Destiny, and handed her first, to Alvin. While everyone held Belle, Sebastian walked over to the farthest corner of the room, and looked at the scene, happy that everybody was happy.

_"She really is beautiful. Isn't she?"_

Sebastian thought he was hearing things, until he turned, only to see Brianna, as an angel.

* * *

"Brianna?"

"Yes. It is me, Sebastian. Listen, I can't be here for long, but I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

("**_A Thousand Years Pt 2" starts playing)_**

"I want to tell you the reason I died."

"Why, Brianna? Why did you die?"

"That morning, when I was asleep, I had a dream. It was a voice, and it gave me a choice; Do you wish to live, or for your brother to die?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I chose for you to live, over my own life, because I also had a vision of Kyle, and all the problems you would encounter in life, That's when I knew, that to prevent you from being killed, I'd have to give my own life to save yours."

"Why didn't you tell me before, in one of those dreams?"

"It wasn't the right time, Sebastian. Only, in the end, would I be allowed to tell you why."

"You were there my whole life, protecting me from something I would've died from, unless you gave your life."

"Exactly, and I did it for you, brother. You are the most important person in my life, and before I go, I want you to know that I will always be with you, and will always love you. I also want to show you something."

Brianna grabbed Sebastian's paw, and suddenly, the scene changed back to a day that Sebastian will never forget. The day of Brianna's birth.

"OW! What was that for," exclaimed his other self.

"Hold your sister, or I'll kick you harder!" said Destiny's other self.

"Fine. Hand me her!"

Alvin's other self handed Brianna to Sebastian, and sat her in his lap. Sebastian's other self's face went from arrogant to happy, as he stared into Brianna's eyes.

"Welcome to the world, sis," said Sebastian's other self, in a low tone.

Brianna held her paw out to Sebastian, so Sebastian placed his paw on her's.

"This is... said Sebastian, starting to cry.

"The day we developed our bond, Sebastian; Your favorite memory," replied Brianna.

"It is."

"I need to go now, but I will always be with you, brother. No matter what."

"Thank you, Brianna. For everything."

Brianna nodded her head, before she disappeared, out of sight.

* * *

Sebastian walked back over to Destiny, who had Belle in her arms. Destiny saw Sebastian acting a bit weird, so she spoke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just had an amazing experience, that's all," he replied.

"What kind of experience?"

"Let's just say, a lot of questions were answered."

"Okay?"

Belle was holding out her small arms, signalling she wanted to held by Sebastian, so Sebastian grabbed Belle from Destiny, and held her close. Belle held out her right paw, wanting Sebastian to place his paw on her's, so he placed his right paw on her's, and suddenly, felt a surge pass from him to Belle. At that moment, he remembered the last time he touched Brianna's paw, in the hospital. He felt a surge enter him that day, and now, he knew that, that was her way of protecting him through all the turmoil he faced. Now, Brianna's protection had passed into Belle, so she can be protected throughout her life.

"Thank you, Brianna," said Sebastian, in a low voice.

At that moment, he felt Brianna's presence, and he knew that she was there. She always was, and always will be, because love lasts forever, even through death. Sebastian knew that, and knew that love never dies, as long as a bond exists, and bonds last forever.

**_The End_**

**That's all folks! Thank you for reading this story, following, and leaving reviews. I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I can estimate it either by July or early August, and it will probably be the Frozen spoof, but I'm not sure! If it's not the Frozen spoof, it will be another story by me, which is already confirmed, but there will no writing for me for awhile, because I am taking a long break, for further info on my stories, check out my profile wall. Special thanks to Zero543 for pushing me to write this sequel, and now I'm glad I did! Remember to leave reviews, please, and for any updates, follow, and favorite this story! I do not own "Firework" or "A Thousand Years Pt 2!" All rights belong to Katy Perry, and Christina Perri! That's all from me, for now, and until next time, take care :)**


End file.
